My Sk8er Boi
by Tatertotrocks
Summary: After twelve years of intensive ballet, Lucy Heartfilia wonders if there's more to life than just dancing. Her friends are all going on dates and to parties...is she missing out? Natsu Drageel is a skater boy, and at age seventeen hasn't given as much thought to girls as all his friends have- but will this change when he meets a blonde ballet prodigy? AU short story (currently)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random thing I'm coming up with as I write it, haha. **

"Now, devushki, everyone is ready for the combined number?" Came the shrill voice of Porlyusica in its signature thick Russian accent. Lucy brought her leg down from its stretch on the bar as the other girls gathered around their ballet instructor. Porlyusica glanced over at Lucy and raised her eyebrows.

"Lucy?" She queried, and Lucy stepped forward a bit to join the other girls. Applause for the performance prior to theirs echoed through the theatre, slightly muffled to their ears due to the curtain separating them from the audience. Said curtain was pulled back a bit as the previously mentioned dancers slipped back stage, smelling slightly of perspiration from the tough set.

"Everyone is prepared, da?" The girls all nodded, "Khorosho. Levy, you are first," she gestured to the stage as she held the curtain back. Levy nodded, looking confident despite how nervous Lucy knew she was. Her blue hair was held back by a sheer purple headband to keep it out of her face and match her dress. She rose up on her tippy-toes, the girls behind her following suit. Levy headed out onto stage, followed by an already smiling Juvia in an outfit like Levy's, but in a blue lighter than the girls own hair, which was let down around her shoulders in waves. Next was Ever, in light green; Mira and Lisanna in pink and yellow; Erza in red; Bisca in orange; and Cana in turquoise.

Finally, Lucy stepped out into the light. This recital _was_ featuring her, after all.

Her white tutu was slightly longer than the rest of the girls, with sparkles gradually collecting on the bodice to form a sweetheart neckline at the top. The sleeves were light and soft against her shoulders- which was all that they covered in order to allow her unlimited movement. Her hair was up in a golden bun on top of her head, several strands let down to surround her face enticingly. The crowd was dead silent, as if holding their breath. The first notes of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake finale sang through the air, muted orchestra strings coming in a few measures later. Yes, the number was Swan Lake, and Lucy- was their swan.

They were the last performers of the evening, having made it to the contest by taking a classic ballet and transforming it to an all-girls number, full of precise leaps and pirouettes. The dance featured Lucy, the number one dancer at Madam Porlyusica's Ballet Academy (MPBA) and number five in the country for her age group. She was usually a solo performer, but had joined the group number when her instructor suggested (more like ordered) her to take part in it. To be completely honest, Lucy was the only reason they had come this far- to nationals, that is- and the other girls knew it. Instead of being jealous of her though, they were very supportive and grateful for the opportunity to perform in USA IBC in Jackson, Mississippi. Although they had been dancing just as long as she, Lucy had a natural talent most only dreamed of.

The performance went perfectly, and the applause was deafening. Lucy glanced down the line on her right side at Levy, and they both smiled. They headed backstage as roses were thrown at their feet and the band and orchestra rose for their applause.

"Zamechatel'no!" Cried Porlyusica, which is how the girls knew they did really good- their Madam _never_ praised them. Lucy headed over to Levy and they clasped each other's hands, grinning at sparkles on the other's faces.

"Wow, I don't think we've ever done it that good before," said Lucy excitedly.

Levy nodded enthusiastically, "It was amazing. Especially you- miss perfect Grand Allegro."

Lucy blushed- she had been practicing like crazy to get that right, but still- "It was a group effort. You guys performed perfectly too."

"No, really," a hand was suddenly on Lucy's shoulder, she turned to see Erza looking down at her, "You really out-did yourself tonight. I am confident that our performance could not have gone better."

"Thanks Erza," said Lucy, still blushing. She saw Ever headed her way and internally prepared herself for the insults she knew were coming.

"Lucy," said Ever, lifting her nose haughtily, "I just wanted to tell you that you had a satisfactory presentation."

Lucy blinked. Once. Twice. Had Ever just given her...a complement?

Before she could reply, Ever had turned on her heel and gone to sit down on a leather couch in their area behind the curtain to wait for the competition results. Five minutes later, they lined up n stage with the other performers as the scores were announced. Girls squealed as they were given fifth and seventh place ribbons, the excitement getting higher as the places came closer to first. Levy looked at Lucy nervously. The only place left was first- so it was all or nothing now. The announcer opened the envelope containing the name of the gold winner group, and turned to the audience.

"For the first time," he said loudly, "our IBC winners emerge from the youngest ages allowed at this competition. First place goes to Madam Porlyusica's Dance Academy!"

The audience rose from their seats applauding, obviously pleased with the outcome. The girls around Lucy jumped up and down, hugging, as the Emcee handed Lucy the first place medal for her group. Porlyusica ushered them off the stage after pictures were taken, leading them down the hall to their room set aside for the competitions duration. Joyous laughter was heard as the girls packed up their belongings and headed outside to wait for their rides. It was lucky for them, that MPDA was in the same city as USA IMB, making commute unnecessary and transportation less stressful. Lucy walked with Levy down to the performers parking lot where the latter's boyfriend was waiting.

"Gajeel!" The blue-haired girl cried, racing from Lucy's side and jumping into her boyfriends arms. Lucy smiled and marveled for the millionth time at their relationship. Levy McGarden, the small, petite, ballet devotee, dating Gajeel Redfox, a borderline gangster car mechanic with biceps the size of large grapefruits and a head of hair like shag carpet down to his waist. Not to mention all the piercings and his 6'4'' stature.

Gajeel set Levy down after a long embrace and short (thankfully for Lucy) kiss on the lips. He handed her a bouquet of roses that had been on the hood of his car and she smiled widely, hugging him again. She turned back to Lucy to say farewell.

"Bye Lucy! I'll see you tomorrow!" she called and jumped into the passenger side of her boyfriends hummer. A few other contestants milled around, getting into cars and driving off.

"Nice job, bunny girl," Gajeel said, grinning at Lucy for a moment before turning back to get into his car. Lucy rolled her eyes with a smile. She really didn't get why he called her that- but whatever. As they drove off, Mirajane and Lisanna came up from behind her.

"Hi, Lucy!" Exclaimed Mira cheerily, "Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah! We can give you one of you need," said Lisanna with a smile. Lucy shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer, but my dad actually said he could pick me up tonight."

"Okedokie then! Can't turn that down!" Replied Mira, giving a slight wave with her sister before heading off to find their own car. Several conversations similar to this were repeated as the other girls from the competition got picked up by their parents and left. Lucy shivered a bit, the cold finally seeping in through her puffy white coat. The parking lot was nearly empty, only one car remained, and the performance had ended nearly two hours ago. Lucy looked down at her boots. She couldn't help but wonder if she had been forgotten...again.

_No, he wouldn't_, she thought to herself, _he would want to show me off to the world right after we won the big competition, so he wouldn't forget to pick me up..._

_Would he?_

She started to panic a bit, standing up from the bench she been sitting on for over an hour. Tears started to prick her eyes as the fact that she had been forgotten, _again_, settled in. She was just about to pull out her cell to call for a taxi when something sped past her, knocking her backwards and nearly causing her to fall. Several other 'somethings' sped past her blurred vision, and this time she was knocked down, landing in an undignified heap on the ground. Tears knocked loose from her eyes, and thus clearing her vision for the moment, she looked up to see several skaters rolling off into the distance, laughing boyishly.

"Hey! Guys!" Called a voice from the other direction, "Sting! You knocked someone over!"

Lucy looked up to see a young looking pink-haired guy holding a skateboard walking in her direction while staring after his group of skaters. He shook his head and laughed a little.

"Sorry about them," he said, "They're kind of oblivious when it comes to other people." He glanced down at her finally, curiosity lighting his features as he took in her appearance.

"Woah, what's with the fancy- hey, why are you crying?" He bent down suddenly face to face with her as he sad on his haunches, setting his skateboard to the side.

Lucy cursed her weakness at crying in front of this guy. She had promised herself never to let someone make her cry- and she was doing well too, until those jerk skater guys had knocked her over, breaking what little strength she had. She turned her head, facing away from him as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Surprisingly, she felt warm fingers under her chin as he turned her face to look at him.

"Did you get hurt when you fell?" He asked softly. She tried to turn away from him, but he only moved his head with hers so that he could continue looking at her expression. Finally, she shook her head, and met his eyes.

They were obsidian, shining in the dim lamp light as he looked at her earnestly.

"What's wrong?" He said gently. She shook her head again, lip quivering as she struggled not to burst into tears again. He stayed silent this time for a moment when she didn't answer, instead taking the edge of a white scarf around his neck (which was strange since he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans) and gently wiped away the lingering tears.

"Well..." he gave her a small smile, "How 'bout this. I'm Natsu," he stood up, holding out a hand. Slowly she lifted her hand, placing it in his and allowing him to help her up. He was a few inches taller than her- pretty short for a guy, considering she was only 5'5''. His pink hair seemed even more ridiculous as the lamplight shone on it directly.

"Woah!" He said suddenly, "Your tears are sparkly!"

She looked startled at his accusation, reaching up her hand to feel her cheeks. Then she remembered that she still had performance glitter on her face. She promptly began laughing, causing the boy in front of her to start with surprise at the sudden joyful noise.

"No," she said, still giggling a bit, "It's just glitter." She smiled at him and he grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah. That would make more sense," he said, blushing a bit and looking away. It was then that she noticed that they were still grasping each others hand, and she pulled it away, embarrassed. He quickly shoved his hands in his pant pockets (baggy pants, she noted), cheeks still slightly pink as they stared at each other.

"So, uh, why do you have sparkle-"

His question was cut off by the door behind Lucy opening with an audible creak. She turned to see Madam Porlyusica locking the door behind her before turning to see Lucy standing there. Her eyes flickered briefly to the boy next to her, before coming back to rest on Lucy.

"Tvoy papa forgot to pick you up again, da, Lucy?" She stated matter-of-factly.

Lucy nodded, reminded again of why she was still stuck here.

"Come, I take you home," her instructor said, walking off to her car. Lucy glanced at the boy in front of her, before lowering her face into the collar of her coat and heading off to follow Madam Porlyusica. She glanced back to see him staring at her as she walked away. Turning back around, she got into the car. As she drove away, she thought: _His name is Natsu_.

After he watched the car drive away, Natsu picked up his skateboard.

_So her name is Lucy_.

**There you go! A cute little AU one-shot on how they could have met. Please review! Oh and let me know if I should add on at all. I was thinking of making it a three-shot or longer if people are interested in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! By popular demand...part two! :)**

Natsu grabbed his plastic water bottle, gulping down the rest of it before flipping up his skateboard. It wasn't very hot outside, but a few intense runs in the bowl could really take it out of you. Sting skated up next to him, taking a swig of his Gatorade and subsequently wiping his mouth with his t-shirt sleeve.

"So, where'd you go last night?" He asked.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "I told you, I just stopped to take a break."

Sting laughed, "Yeah right. We all know that Natsu Dragneel never needs to take breaks. So seriously, cut the crap, where were you?"

Natsu sighed, looking towards the empty water park across the street.

"You know, dude, the longer you keep from telling me, the more interesting I'm convinced it was," said Sting, taking another sip of his drink- wiping his mouth again.

Natsu relented, figuring he'd just play it off as no big deal.

"Just helping up some girl you guys knocked over-" Natsu paused for a second, then tried to change the subject "- you guys should really be more careful, y' know?"

This time Sting threw his head back, laughing whole- heartedly.

"_You're_ telling _me_ to be more careful? Says the DS of Destruction!" He said, referring to Natsu's skater gang nickname: the Dragon Slayer of Destruction. That was their groups name- the Dragon Slayers.

"Anyways," continued Sting, "It takes, like, three seconds to help a girl up. Let me guess, she was hott, am I right? So you decided to stop and talk to her."

Natsu flushed, "Dude, you make it sound like I only like to converse with hot people!"

Sting grinned, "Well you are talking to me right now, aren't you?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Dude, if you didn't have a girlfriend, I'd swear you were gay."

"Who knows? I might still be- it could all just be a cover," he winked.

"No way," said Natsu, "Yukino would kick your butt if that were true. Plus I'm pretty sure Rogue would have noticed by now."

"Noticed what?" the person in question rolled up to them, taking one foot off his skateboard.

"Just that Sting's gay," said Natsu. Rogue smiled slightly and shook his head at the two's shenanigans.

"Hey," said Sting, pushing Natsu's shoulder, "Stop trying to change the subject. So who was this girl you were talking to?"

Natsu paused, not really wanting to tell them about her. Wait- why would he have a problem with telling them about her? They were his best friends.

"Yeah, I wanna hear about this sexy siren you've been thinking about all day," said Cobra, coming up behind them.

Oh yeah, that's why.

He wasn't embarrassed of her...it was more like...he didn't want her to just be another girl his friends' talked smack about all the time. Which was weird- since when did he care?

"She didn't tell me her name," he said. _There, not a lie. She wasn't the one who told me, anyways._

"Oh man, rejected," called out Sting, slapping hands with Rogue and Cobra.

"Don't worry man, I'm sure our manly charm will rub off on you some day," said Cobra.

"Whatever," said Natsu, "You sound like Elfman."

Cobra put a hand over his heart in mock hurt, "Ouch."

"So..." Rogue put in finally, "Are we gonna hit downtown Magnolia today? I heard they got a skater gang that's been making a name for themselves."

Sting shrugged, "Yeah, we should probably put them in their place. What's the name?"

"I think it was 'The Holy Rollers' or something," said Cobra.

Natsu froze as the guys continued bashing the 'wussy' name. He hadn't heard that title in a long time. Not since...

"Dude, what's up?" Said Sting, waving a hand in front of Natsu's face, "Man, this girls' really got you whipped."

Natsu decided not to deny it, rather than telling them the real reason for his zone-out. He would have to figure out some way for them to skip out on seeing the other skater gang today. Or at least find out a way to talk to Gray first.

"Yeah, well I actually just remembered that I promised to go with Wendy to the roller rink today," he said.

"What? That's random, why does she need you to go with her- doesn't she usually go by herself anyways?"

"Yeah, but Ma says I need to spend more 'quality time' with her, some I'm stuck with it," he fibbed.

"Man, that sucks," said Cobra, slapping his back, "You can still come to Magnolia with us tonight though, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there," Natsu replied, waving them off.

"Ok then, see you later man."

Natsu watched them for a moment as they skated off, then he headed in the opposite direction. Checking back behind him to make sure they hadn't come back, he took out his cell phone and dialed a number he hadn't call in a long, long time.

The phone rang for a few seconds before a voice on the other end answered, "This is Gray."

"Hey," said Natsu, "It's me."

The line was silent for a second, and then, "What do you want ash-brains?"

Natsu fumed, "Yo! I was just calling to warn you, you ice-tard!"

There was another pause, "Warn me about what?"

Natsu huffed, "The Dragon Slayers have been hearing about you guys and are planning on meeting up in Magnolia tonight to duke it out with you."

"Really?" Came the smug voice from the other end, "Seems like people are really talking about us then. So why are you telling me this?"

"I just thought you should know, popsicle-perv."

"What? You scared, fire-breath?"

"You know that's not it! I'm just saying...remember what happened last time you and the dudes ran into each other?"

There was again silence on the other end as Gray remembered the incident, "Yeah, well Lisanna's not here this time, and that was three years ago."

"I'm just saying' people could get hurt!"

"Yeah, well to me that just sounds like you're scared."

"You know what? Fine!" Yelled Natsu, then he muttered, "This is what happens when I try to be a good guy."

"Whatever Natsu. See you at the show down."

"I'll be there, ice boy."

"Hey! Don't call me-"

Natsu hung up before Gray could finish. So that ice freak wanted to do this the hard way? Fine. It wouldn't be on his head if things went wrong. This time.

He winced as he remembered their previous run-in with Gray Fullbuster. It was right after Natsu had ditched him to join the Dragon Slayers. Not a fond memory. When Gray had confronted him about being a jerk-face friend, the guys had been with him. And Lisanna had been with Gray. It had started out innocently enough, with a simple skate off, but then Natsu had put Lisanna on the line, saying whoever won got to keep her- that was right when Sting 'accidentally' pushed her into the bowl, and it all went downhill from there. The two most important people in his life's friendships were lost just because of his stupid mistake. Well whatever, that was over now. Natsu had a new group to roll with.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a certain blonde-haired Heartfilia was in the ballet studio after hours at MPDA, having just said goodbye to Levy after telling her about the events from the night before. Levy had been angry at first at how her dad had forgotten her, and then changing her mind since it was what cause her to meet her 'knight in shining armor' as Levy dubbed him. Lucy stretched her leg out- it was always her right one that needed constant stretching.<p>

Lucy heard the door open and looked in the mirror to see Lisanna stepping into the studio. She turned to greet her.

"Hey Lisanna, getting in some freestyle?"

"Yeah," Lisanna smiled back, "Actually, my ankle's been acting up again, ever since the performance last night, so I figured I should work it out a bit."

"Oh, that's probably a good idea," said Lucy. It was no secret that about three years ago, Lisanna had been in an accident that caused her to injure her achilles tendon. She had to recuperate for a few months and fell way behind, but Madam had worked with her privately to help her get back up to par. Porlyusica may have appeared as a strict ballet nazi, but she knew good talent when she saw it. Hard work didn't arm you either.

Now that Lucy thought about it, she couldn't really remember what had caused the injury in the first place. Something to do with a street fight...? Lucy shook her head, no way. Lisanna wouldn't have gotten caught up in something like that.

Speaking of streets...and skateboarding...

That had to do with streets, right?

Lucy internally berated herself on her obsession. Why couldn't she stop thinking about that guy? That...that..._Natsu_, her brain provided for her. She flushed. It was just a name- why was she all worked up about it?

"Is something the matter?" Asked Lisanna, cocking her head to the side.

"What? Oh, no. Why would you thing that?" Defended Lucy.

Lisanna's eye's twinkled with laughter, "You sighed dreamily at least three times in the last minute."

Lucy blushed, had she really? "Oh...uh..."

"It's a guy, isn't it?" Prompted Lisanna. Lucy sighed.

"...Yeah, kinda..."

Lisanna bent over her leg at the bar, resting her chin in one of her hands, "So? Who is it? Some bad boy?"

Lucy knew she was joking of course, but it was scarily accurate. Although he certainly hadn't acted like it... more like...a gentleman. Besides, who was she to judge on appearances? Her best friends boyfriend definitely appeared to be a _super_ bad boy, but Levy had revealed to Lucy just how much of an act that was. That Gajeel was really just a big sweetheart.

"Na," Lucy said instead, "Just some boy I saw randomly."

Wait, why was she lying? Er, well, it wasn't totally a lie. _I mean, it was really random,_ she thought. _Yep, definitely random._

"Okay," Lisanna smiled, rolling her eyes, "If you don't want to tell me, I can respect that."

"No, it's not that I don't trust you..." Lucy trailed off, "It's just not that important. I don't want to blow it way out of proportion is all."

"I understand," said Lisanna, pulling her leg off the bar, "So I actually didn't come here to practice."

Lucy looked at her, confused, "Then what did you come here for?"

Lisanna picked up her bag, "To invite you out with the girls tonight. We're going to a restaurant downtown- I'm actually leaving to go get ready with Mira right now."

"That's really considerate of you, but I-"

"Need to practice?" Lisanna cut in, "Come on, Lucy, we all know that you can survive one night without practicing. You're talented enough as it is. Besides, you should get out more."

"What? I go out," Lucy insisted.

"Oh yeah?" Lisanna crossed her arms, "Like when?"

Lucy paused, "Like...last night...I went to a...ballet recital..."

Lisanna laughed, "Oh Lucy, just come with us. It will be fun."

Lucy looked uncertain, "I don't know..."

"Seriously, though," Lisanna persisted with a grin, "There's more to life than ballet."

Lucy hesitated one more time, before finally nodding.

* * *

><p>Natsu figured his friends must be really stupid. Granted, he knew that he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but his friends were just being...stupid. Not only had they all brought their girlfriends (and it was the first time that Natsu realized he was the <em>only<em> one without one), but they had allowed a small crowd to gather around the skate park to witness the event.

"We're here," Sting announced loudly, "to challenge the Holy Rollers to a skate-off and put them in their place."

There were murmurs in the crowd at this, but it was hard to tell if they were good or bad. Sure, Natsu agreed with Sting in thinking that the Dragon Slayers were the best skaters around, but shouldn't they wait until _after_ they beat them to brag it up? The crowd was made up of mostly small-time skate gangs and a few roller bladers (much to Natsu's chagrin- he really hoped Wendy didn't hear about this later), who were probably only watching because Sting and Rogue had kicked them off the park. There was movement in the crowd and Natsu watched as a blue-haired guy with a tattoo over one eye stepped out, followed by an orange-haired dude with sunglasses on and a taller guy with white, spiky hair. Last stepped out Gray Fullbuster himself, smirking with his arms crossed.

The two groups stood across from each other, and Gray said, "Challenge excepted."

The tattoo faced guy held out a hand to stop the other Holy Rollers from moving forward, and stepped out in front of them to address Sting.

"My name is Jellal Fernandez, and I think there's been a misunderstanding," he said.

Sting grinned cockily, "You mean, you guys _aren't_ the _impressive_ skaters we've been hearing about? What a shame, I was looking forward to kicking some asphalt tonight."

The Jellal guy looked unphased, instead holding out his hand in a gesture of peace, "I'm sure we can settle this peace-ably- we do not wish to fight."

This time Gray stepped in, "Like _heck_ we don't," he growled. Jellal put a hand to his chest, pushing him back.

"It just sounds to me like you're scared," said Cobra.

The white-haired guy spoke, "No, we would just like to solve this in an intelligent manner. The skating scene is big enough for more than one top group."

This obviously wasn't what Sting wanted to hear, "Not in my world," he scoffed.

"Very well then," said Jellal, "If we cannot convince you otherwise, then we will participate in your competition."

Sting crossed his arms and smiled, "Now that's more like it."

"Shall we start with the bowl, then?" Jellal asked, gesturing to the bowl.

"That's fine by me," replied Sting, "Cobra, you're up."

Jellal turned to his own group, "Lyon, Loke, which of you would like to take this one?"

The orange-haired guy stepped forward, "I got this."

"But first we need some judges," said Rogue. He turned to Natsu, and Natsu looked out at the crowd to find a few people who could be considered 'impartial.'

Suddenly a pig-tailed head of hair popped out of the crowd, hand waving in the air.

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" Called a the young voice of a girl.

Natsu looked closer, "Wait a minute..." his eyes widened, "Wendy?! What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>"Do we really need to be this dressed up? What restaurant are we going to anyways," Lucy inquired from the back seat.<p>

"Le Jardin de Mavis," said Mira, who was driving.

"It means 'Mavis' Garden' in French," added Lisanna, "It's a formal attire venue, so we definitely don't want to be underdressed."

Lucy was no stranger to dressing up, but usually tried only to do so when her father had one of his special 'parties,' in which she was supposed to stay on his arm like a trophy. Needless to say, dressing up didn't exactly bring her good memories. Although she guessed that the fact that the clothes she was in weren't hers (they were Lisanna's) helped a bit, since they had no previous commemoration attached. Currently, she was in a pink knee-length dress, with a frilly skirt and embellished bodice. The sleeves were of the same translucent material that overlapped the skirt, and her hair was let down and slightly curled. Lisanna sported a light blue high-low dress that had long sleeves starting low on her shoulders. Mira was in an empire waist cocktail dress, a light violet color.

"We're picking up Levy first and then Cana, the rest are meeting us there," Mira informed her. Lucy nodded, looking out the window as they pulled into the driveway at Gajeel's house. Levy hopped out the front door and down the porch steps, her orange skirt bouncing around her knees, and got into the back with Lucy. The four talked for the next few minutes until Lucy realized they had past Cana's house.

"Wait, doesn't Cana live that way?" Lucy point back at a street they just passed.

"She's at one of her father's business parties and asked us to pick her up there. It's on the way to Le Jardin's if we go a different way," said Mira, "Plus it's more exciting to drive through the rougher party of town," she giggled. Lucy smiled, but then became a little uneasy as they started passing more rugged looking neighborhoods.

"Wow, look at that crowd- I wonder what's going on," said Levy as they drove by a run-down looking skate park. Lucy craned her neck to see out the window on the other side of Levy, and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Lisanna asked. Lucy gripped the edge of her seat, "Stop the car- stop the car!"

Mira screeched to a halt, "What? What is it?"

Lucy didn't answer, too focused on getting out of the car. She climbed over Levy and hopped down, running towards the crowd.

"What is she doing?" Cried Levy.

"Come on," said Lisanna, getting out of the passenger side, "We can't just let her get involved with the street raffle- those things can get dangerous." They ran over towards her, Mira locking the car with the remote as they clambered over in their heels.

They got there just in time to see Lucy run up to one of the guys and pull him away from what looked like a group of skaters.

"Loke! What are you doing?" She said.

He looked surprised, "What are you doing here?" He asked, "You shouldn't be here, this isn't safe."

"Then _you_ shouldn't be here either," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "What would your dad say if he knew you were getting involved in the streets?"

Levy stepped up to stand next to Lucy, noticing that everyone was turning to look at them. They most certainly stood out with their fancy dresses and primped appearance.

"Lucy, who is this guy?" Levy asked warily.

Lucy waved a hand nonchalantly, "He's my cousin, but he shouldn't _be_ he-"

"Lucy?"

She suddenly froze at the sound of her name, slowly turning her head to inevitably see who had called out to her.

"Natsu," she breathed. They stood there staring at each other, and Loke looked back and forth between them.

"You guys know each other?" He asked.

"Yeah," said Natsu, at the same time that Lucy stated, "No."

"I mean, not really," said Lucy, "But that's not important. What's going on here?"

Loke shook his head, "It's just a street thing- a skate off, you should go."

Lucy crossed her arms, "I'm not leaving- you're going to get yourself into trouble!"

Loke rolled his eyes, "You're not my _mom_, Lucy."

"Well somebody's got to keep you in check," she said icily. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked back to see Lisanna, with Mira standing behind her, glowering.

"Lucy, we should really go. This has nothing to do with us," said Lisanna.

A choked sound came from Natsu, "Wh- _Lisanna_? What are you...how- huh?"

A blond guy suddenly stepped forward, smirking, "Well, well, if it isn't little Lisanna."

Mira stepped out in front of her, appearing to Lucy almost like a demon, with the aura coming off of her.

"Wait, Lisanna, you know these guys?" Lucy asked, confused. It seemed the world was _really_ small, if everyone here was acquainted in some way or another. So Lisanna knew...Natsu? For some reason that thought caused a knot to form in her stomach.

Lisanna shook her head, "I used to. We should leave. Boys are going to do what boys do, and we can't do anything to stop them."

Lucy looked helplessly in between the people surrounding her, she noticed Natsu's eyes, flicker back and forth between her and Lisanna. Lucy locked gazes with him.

"No," she said, "I'm staying."

Lisanna looked shocked for a moment, and Levy started to argue, but Mira finally spoke- ending the disagreements, "Lisanna and I are going- we still have a reservation at Le Jardin's. Levy, you can come with us, or you can stay."

Levy looked frightened, not wanting to choose, but knowing that she would stay by her best friend's side. She stepped up next to Lucy, and Mira nodded, pulling Lisanna with her back to the car.

"Well," said the blonde haired guy, "Looks like we've got three judges- and all lovely ladies at that," he gestured to the bleachers a few feet away, bowing iconically, "Take a seat, the shows about to begin."

"What do you mean?" Asked Lucy. A short, blue-haired girl spoke up from behind Natsu, coming to stand beside her.

"They're having a skate-off, we're supposed to be the judges."

Lucy narrowed her eyes and shuffled over to the benches to sit down, followed by Levy and the younger girl.

"Fine," she said simply.

The blonde haired guy grinned again, "Perfect. I'm Sting, by the way," and with that he stepped back to his group of skaters, turning to talk to them.

"I'm Wendy," said the blue-haired girl, "Sting's the leader of the skater gang the Dragon Slayers, and that tattoo guy is the leader of the Holy Rollers," she pointed them out.

Lucy nodded her head absently, her gaze stuck on a certain pink-haired skater.

Wendy followed her line of sight, "Oh, and he's a Dragon Slayer. His name's Natsu."

"I know," said Lucy, face flushing when she realized Natsu was looking back at her.

Natsu finally tore his gaze away from the golden-haired girl. She was just as beautiful as last night, although he was surprised with her straight-forwardness since the girl he had met seemed shy and timid- although that was probably cause she had been crying.

He turned back to see that Cobra had lined up at the edge of the bowl, and without any grand announcement, he dropped in.

Cobra was a newer member of their gang. He had only been with them for a year, but his skills in the bowl far surpassed anyone Natsu had ever seen. He glanced over to see Kinana and Yukino sitting not-far from Lucy on the bleachers. Ultear was with them as well.

After a run in the bowl that left that crowd speechless, the guy with the sunglasses- _Lucy's cousin_, he thought- stepped up. Natsu almost sighed at how bad this guy was going to look going right after Cobra.

He was sorely surprised however, when Loke performed on par with his previous competitor. The night went similarly after that- first it was Loke versus Cobra, with Loke as the winner after much debate. Then Lyon versus Rogue on the half pipe- with Rogue coming out on top. Next was Natsu against Gray on freestyle airs.

Natsu tightened his grip on his board, looking back at where Lucy was discussing something with Wendy. It was a strange sight, seeing his sister sitting next to the mystery girl from last night. Lucy turned to look at him, giving a reassuring smile, to which Natsu could only gulp nervously. Hopefully having a beautiful girl watching would only serve to help him skate better- he wouldn't know, since it hadn't ever matter to him before who was watching.

Gray stood across the park from him, opting to start at a different point. Gray was first, dropping in at a fairly high point and executing a perfect first 180, landing goofy footed and skating on. He then popped up into a front side air right in front of the crowd, splashing them with an ice cold breeze as he sped by. His final trick was a smooth kick flip over one of the declining rails at the park. The audience applauded, and Gray bumped shoulders with Natsu as he passed him on the way to the bleachers.

"Don't break any ankles," he said under his breath. Natsu glowered at him for bringing back the unpleasant memories of his past. He decided at the last second to drastically change his set, pumped up by the words Gray had shoved in his face. He walked over a few feet so that he was at the edge of the bowl- a steep incline of fourteen feet- and without hesitation, dropped in.

Lucy gasped along with the rest of the crowd at the abrupt fall, until Natsu zoomed out of the bowl and into the air, grabbing his board and kicking one foot to either side of his bored before landing perfectly and riding on.

"The Airwalk!" Various audience members stated in awe, a few others gasping out, "That was huge!"

He then pumped into a wider arc area of the park, grinding his board along a rail for with impeccable balance for what must've been at least twenty feet, shooting off of the end and coming up the side of a ramp to spin a 360. The crowd was dumb-founded, too surprise to even speak as he skated out of the bowl, throwing in a quick mollie 720 gazelle just to show off.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well," stated Rogue, "I think we all know who won that run."

Natsu fought the grin threatening to split his face. In reality, he could honestly say he had never skated that well before. Poor Gray didn't stand a chance when Natsu was all fired up this way. He began to walk over to the bleachers to where Lucy sat, shocked into silence.

She had never seen skating like that before- granted, she hadn't seen very much skating in general, but still. It was the complete opposite of ballet: loud, abrupt, and completely dangerous.

She loved it.

And now as Natsu made his way over to her, she couldn't tear her gaze away. He had a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, hand gripping his board loosely as he made his way towards her. Wait...he wasn't actually coming over to talk to her, was he? She wasn't ready for that! Especially after that last run she had no words for. Natsu stopped abruptly in front of her, but before he could say anything, Wendy jumped out of her seat, throwing her arms around him.

"That was amazing! I can't believe I didn't film that!"

Lucy held back telling her that several people in the crowd did indeed have their phones out, filming, and instead focused on the fact that Natsu was hugging this blue haired girl.

"Dude," came a voice from behind her- Gray's, she recognized- "How did you just do that?"

Natsu flashed a bright grin, "I'm just naturally talented that way."

"You could never skate that well before- seriously, what happened?" To Lucy's surprise, Gray didn't sound angry at all, especially considering he just got blown out of the water by Natsu. Instead he sounded...genuinely curious.

She almost missed the slight blush that graced his cheeks, "I guess I've just never had an audience like _this_ before," he mumbled, glancing at Lucy for a split second before looking away. He quickly regained his earlier composure, saying "Don't worry Gray, you know you would have kicked my butt if we were snowboarding."

"You got that right," Gray chuckled.

Wendy stood next to Natsu, grasping lightly onto his shirt, "So you know Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I guess, sorta," he said, shyness returning at the mention of the blonde.

"We ran into each other yesterday," Lucy put in, "Well, more specifically, Sting and the gang ran into me, and then Natsu stopped to apologize for his friends."

For some reason Natsu didn't like the sound of another guy's name coming out of her mouth- just like earlier before he found out that Loke was her cousin. Gray and Wendy were too busy gawking at what Lucy had just said.

"Wait wait wait," said Gray incredulously, "Natsu _apologized_?"

"Is that weird?" Asked Lucy.

"Yeah! Really weird!" Wendy stated giddily, "Natsu _never_ thinks about anyone besides himself, especially when he's skateboarding."

"Hey," Natsu put in, but was cut off before he could say anything else.

"What the freak is going on here?!" Boomed a loud voice.

Everyone turned to see Sting and Jellal just about to race, but a tall, muscular blonde man had stepped in between them. He had a prominent scar over one eye- like a jagged lightening bolt.

"You guys," the newcomer said, looking at the crowd, "Get the heck out of here."

The crowd stood there, not really knowing what to do. Then he picked up Sting's board from under his feet and promptly snapped it in half.

"What the heck?" Sting yelled furiously as the audience decided to _get the heck out of there_.

Sting walked over to the man, shoving his chest, "What the heck Laxus? We're in the middle of a skate-off here!"

The man- Laxus- simply grabbed him the collar and lifted him in the air, "You aren't supposed to be causing unrest in the city!" his voice turned to a low growl, "I thought I made that clear."

The only people who hadn't run off were the two skater gangs themselves, along with the Lucy, Levy, Wendy, and the Dragon Slayer's girlfriends. Lucy noticed a few people running towards them from the street.

"What the- Mira! Lisanna! What are you doing back here?" Then she saw the others behind them, "Why did you bring everybody?!"

"We didn't," Lisanna gasped out when she got to Lucy, "We just went to Cana's and told her everything, and Laxus (I think that's his brother over there he's yelling at, did you know Laxus used to be part of a skater gang?) Anyway, he overheard us cause he was there for a business meeting or something, and then we had to text all the girls that we wouldn't be able to make the dinner- and Erza _demanded_ to know what was going on, and then she drove over here with everyone, and well, here we are," she sucked in air and then smiled brightly.

So there they were, ballet dancers and skater gangs all lined up. Staring at each other.

"Well- er," Lucy said awkwardly, "Um, girls, this is Natsu," she saw him gulp as the girls all scrutinized him- Erza in particular.

"Uh, hi," said Natsu. There was more silence, until Juvia dispelled it, nearly making everyone jump out of their skin.

"Gray-sama!"

**Haha...so there you go with part two...it's a little longer than the first one. I know there wasn't much cutesy stuff (I just really like to write about skateboarding) but I needed an event to bring them all together. So lots of romance to come for part three! I loved the reviews, by the way. Taking the couple suggestions into ****consideration- but I do have my own preferences, so we'll see who ends up with who. **

**Let me know what you thought in a review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sheesh, lots of dialogue in this chap. And yes, I know Natsu is way OC, but I figured there was no way I could do his original personality justice, so I decided to not even try, haha. Plus I think his loyalty in FT is based a lot on how he is a Dragon Slayer, and since in my story he has a family, he kind of takes it for granted. There's also a story behind the whole 'deserting Gray and Lisanna' thing that I think I'll do as the next chapter so you guys aren't so confused. So yeah, part 3**

...

It was then that Lucy realized that the guy Juvia had been obsessively talking about for weeks at ballet practice was the same as Natsu's skateboard competitor. It was probably because in Lucy's mind, 'Juvia's guy' had been "Gray-sama," because that's what Juvia always called him (some weird Japanese formality feddish she had). Meeting someone called "Gray" hadn't clicked in her mind to be consensual with the first one.

Well, until now, that is.

Said person's face was fixed in horror as a certain blue-haired ballerina attached herself to his arm, proclaiming how she had missed him for the past seventeen days six hours and thirty two minutes. Jellal and Loke, who had been previously standing next to him _before_ the incident, subtly scooted away a few yards. Gray glared at the traitors. He then turned to face forward again, and noticed that at least Lyon hadn't deserted him- quite the contrary. Lyon had somehow transported to directly in front of him, staring at Juvia intently. Gray wasn't exactly sure what Lyon was doing, but it was working. Juvia loosened her grip on his arm, leaning away from Lyon as he stared at her open-mouthed.

"It's _you_," he said in awe.

"Er...uh...Juvia is not sure where you remember her from," stuttered Juvia in her third person habit.

"My dreams..." Lyon breathed, "It's you! The girl from my dreams!"

Juvia looked terrified, and Lucy slapped her forehead, "That has got to be the cheesiest pick up line I have ever heard," she said to Levy.

"Not to mention, pretty creepy," added Levy, nodding.

"Seems like a perfect stalker-stalkee love triangle to me- that Gray dude looks like he's going to wet his pants," came Cana's voice from beside her. She squinted her eyes, "And why isn't he wearing a shirt?"

This time Lisanna spoke up, "Oh it's just a habit he has."

All the girls looked at her, Ever tilting her head and looking over the rim of her glasses.

Lisanna blushed, "What? I used to know him," she paused, "And Natsu too."

"Don't forget me, sweetheart," said Sting from where he was currently suspended in the air by his collar, "Laxus, bro, you can let me down now."

"_Lucy_," Erza suddenly demanded, "Why are you involved with these ruffians? And why did you bring Levy into it?"

"Wha- er- I was just-" Lucy stuttered, but was cut off by Jellal.

"My apologies," he stepped forward, "It was our foolish competition that caused her to become entwined in the situation.

Erza turned her glare away from Lucy to look at the speaker. Suddenly her jaw went slack, her expression changing to one of astonishment.

"J-Jellal?"

With her looking at him directly, he recognized her in that moment.

"Erza?" He said in disbelief.

"Wait," said Lucy in exasperation, "_You guys know each other too?!_"

"Seems like it's a small world after all, eh bunny girl?" Said a gruff voice from the side.

Everyone turned to look at the newcomer.

"Gajeel?" Said multiple people in surprise.

"This night just keeps getting weirder and weirder," muttered Gray, trying in vain to pull his arm away from Juvia's iron grip, who was trying to get away from Lyon's oblivious stare

"Gajeel?" Juvia questioned, her attention momentarily distracted, before turning back to her prey.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried, leaping into his arms. She pulled back a little, "What are you doing here?"

"That seems to be the question of the night," murmured Natsu.

"Laxus called and told me crap was going down at the skate-park," replied Gajeel.

"But...why would this concern you and Laxus?" Levy questioned, puzzled.

"Yeah, _why_, bro," Sting hinted at Laxus from his place beside him, "You guys aren't Dragon Slayers anymore. Therefore this isn't your business."

Levy took a step away from Gajeel, looking wary, "You...you used to be a Dragon Slayer? How come you never told me?"

Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Cause...I didn't wanna scare you off..." he mumbled.

"Yeah," said Cana sarcastically, "Cause if the long hair and piercings didn't do it, being a skater dude _definitely_ would."

There was a lone chuckle from Gray before he realized that he was the only one laughing, awkwardly turning it into a cough.

"Oi, I said I _used_ to be a skater," Gajeel protested. Then he added, "I don't do that anymore- cause a' the shrimp."

"Oh Gajeel!" Levy cried, jumping back into his arms, "I'm sorry you had to give up skateboarding for me," she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"H-hey," he said, face turning pink, "It weren't much anyways."

"Somebody gag me," said Cana, earning another laugh from Gray, pulling her attention to him, "Dude," she said, "put a shirt on."

That immediately shut him up as he went to do so (Juvia still attached to him, and Lyon- in a link-like manner).

"Okay," said Lucy, stepping forward so she stood in between the two now-mixed parties, "Somebody explain what the heck is going on."

"Jellal and I know each other from childhood," Erza said quickly, getting down on her knees in the grass, "Forgive me Lucy."

"Uhhh...that's not exactly what I meant. You don't have to explain yourself, Erza," Lucy said, raising an eyebrow.

Erza rose awkwardly, Jellal helping her up. She blushed. "Very well," said Erza to Lucy, "I digress."

"Okay...so Laxus," said Lucy, pointing him out, "Why are you here?"

Laxus reached out and grabbed a stealthily-trying-to-escape-but-failing Sting, "I used to be the leader of the Dragon Slayers here, but I left the gang three years ago for my father's business, and left Gajeel in charge." He turned to Gajeel.

"I left the gang a year later," said Gajeel, glancing at Levy, "For similar reasons. Natsu here had joined so when I left it was just these three," he pointed to Sting, Rogue, and Natsu.

Sting stepped forward, "And Cobra joined us shortly after. Now _I'm_ in charge," he said. He looked over at Cobra and Rogue, who were standing by their girlfriends.

"So why are you all here?" Asked Lucy.

"Pfft," said Gray, "It's a _skate_park. We're _skate_boarders."

"Dude," said Cana, "Your _clothes_."

"IdowhatIwant!" Yelled Gray, crossing his arms ( an impressive feat, considering one was still held down by two bodies).

Natsu came up next to Lucy, standing close to her, "Sting heard there was another high ranking skater gang in the city, and wanted to challenge them."

Lucy tried not to blush at his close proximity. She hardly _knew_ him, for goodness-sake!

"Er- yeah, I got that. I was here," Lucy said, "What I want to know is why Laxus is interfering here- I mean, he's not the leader anymore, right?"

"Darn right," said Sting, earning him a shove sideways from his brother.

"I _interfered_," said Laxus, "Because Sting isn't following the skateboard laws- which he, as the leader, is supposed to do- and he's embarrassing the family!"

"No I'm not!" Yelled Sting.

"There are skateboard laws?" Asked Lisanna absently.

"Whatever," said Laxus, "I'm taking you home so that _Dad_ can deal with you. I'm not a babysitter."

"I'm an adult! I can take care of myself!" Cried Sting (in a very un-adult-like manner) as he was dragged away.

"Yeah...I guess we should get going too," said Cobra, glancing at Rogue who merely nodded, "C'mon ladies. We'll take you home, Yukino. Probably won't be seeing Sting anytime soon."

The remaining group watched as the seven figures retreated.

Erza turned to Jellal, "Would you like a ride home?"

"Hey!" said Cana, "You're our ride too!" But Erza and Jellal were already walking towards the vehicle, hands behind their back as they talked good-manneredly.

"Let's split, Shrimp," said Gajeel, hauling Levy into his arms and stalking off.

"Hey Lucy, do you think I could get a ride back to your place?" Said Loke, "I've got...uh...I forgot my jacket."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Aries isn't working tonight."

Loke shoved his hands in his pockets, looking crestfallen, "Oh."

"Do you live by Lucy?" Mira piped up.

"Er, yeah, why?" Ask Loke, confused.

"We can give you a ride home still, if you want!" She smiled brightly.

"Uh...sure..." Loke said, looking dubious.

"Juvia too! Why don't you come with us?" Said Lisanna.

"No! Juvia cannot leave Gray-sama! Who knows when she will get to see him again?!"

Lisanna sighed, "But how will you get home?"

Juvia paused for a second, and then drooped, letting go of Gray's arm. He hurriedly scurried away, rubbing his now-sore appendage.

"No! Juvia my love! Do not leave without imparting the knowledge of your phone number to me!" Lyon cried. Juvia scurried faster after Mira and Lisanna.

"Don't worry, we can give you a ride too!' Mira smiled back at him. Juvia frowned in horror while Lyon ran to catch up to them.

"Hey!" Cana called after them, "I _still_ have to get home _some_-how!"

"Oh sorry," Mira yelled back, "Our car's full- but why don't you ask that nice shirtless fellow?" And with that she got behind the wheel and drove off.

"You have _seven_ seats!" Cana shouted after the receding car.

"So..." said Gray, sidling up to her, "You like my clothes, eh?"

Cana shrugged his arm off her shoulder, "Get over yourself. I just don't think it's attractive to _strip_ in public."

Gray scowled at her rejection, "Well at least I don't smell like_ booze_," he said. They both crossed their arms, turning away from each other.

Suddenly a giant truck pulled up to the curb, "A real man doesn't insult a lady!" Yelled a tough looking guy with white hair.

"Finally!" Huffed Ever, "It took you long enough. I sent you the text to come get me, like, five minutes ago Elfman!"

"Yes!" Roared Cana, "I'm shagging a ride with you guys, okay?"

Ever sniffed, "Fine."

"Hey, me too!" Called Gray, running up next to her.

"What?" Cana said, "Why would they give you a ride? They don't even know y-"

"Gray Fullbuster! Is that you?" Elfman shouted from his open window, "Hop in! A real man gives rides to his old comrades."

"You have got to be kidding me," said Cana, throwing her hands up in the air, "Why don't we just hold hands and dance around in a circle singing 'It's a Small World After All'?"

Gray looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "Only a drunk person would say something like that," he said.

Cana turned on him, "Only a pervert would keep taking his shirt off!" Gray looked down, muttering 'crap' and glancing around for his shirt.

"I'm not sitting next to him in the car," said Cana.

Ever took her glasses off, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice. I _always_ ride shot-gun in this car."

Cana threw her head back, "Of course! Somebody pinch me, I thought I was dreaming there for a second," she said, dripping sarcasm.

"I'll pinch that bu-" Gray was cut off.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence, stripper boy," growled Cana. Eventually they both ended up in the truck, scootched as far as possible away from each other.

"Hey, do you thing I could-" Lucy started.

"Sorry honey," cooed Ever from the front seat, "I respect your dance skills, but that doesn't mean I _like_ you." And with that, they drove off.

"And then there were three," said Wendy.

"Well," said Lucy, trying to sound nonchalant as she turned to Natsu, "You got a ride?"

He shook his head, "I could probably call our mom to come pick up me and Wendy though."

_Ah_, Lucy absently noted, _she's his sister_.

"I guess I should call my dad then too," Lucy said, reaching into her purse for her phone.

Well, except she wasn't wearing a purse, since she had just been planning on going out with the girls and Lisanna had insisted that Ever was paying (darn rich girl). She hadn't thought she would need a cell phone with her.

"Oh, umm," she said, "Could I, er, use your phone? I left mine at my house."

Natsu blinked, "Yeah, no problem."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell and handing it over, "You can use it first," he said.

Lucy was glad it was getting darker outside, so that Natsu couldn't see her cheeks pinken slightly when their fingers brushed accidentally during the transaction.

Natsu was happy for the darkening sky too- and for the same reason.

Lucy typed in her Dad's number. It rung a few times, before he picked up.

"Jude Heartfilia."

"Uh, hi Dad," Lucy said.

"Lucy, who's phone is this? Why aren't you calling on your phone? Is that not what it's for?"

Lucy winced at his harsh tone, "Yeah...I just...I don't have it with me- it's complicated."

"That's very irresponsible, Lucy."

"Yes, I know Dad. I'm sorry."

"Who's phone is this?"

"Uh...it's Nats- it's just a friend's that's letting me use it," she said, not sure how her dad would react if he knew that she was with a _boy_.

"And what do you want? I'm working right now."

"Um...I kind of need a ride. The girls left me here so I'm kind of stuck," she admitted sheepishly. She knew her dad hated being interrupted at work. Or at home, for that matter.

"And why can't this 'friend' who's phone you're borrowing give you one?"

"Well-er- his mom is coming to pick him up, too," she said, and then almost slapped her forehead as she realized her mistake.

"_He_? Are you with a boy? _Alone_?"

"What? No! It's not like that!"

"So it's a booty call?"

"_What_?! NO! His sister's here too. And I wouldn't _do_ that! I hardly know this guy! He's _just_ a boy, and I'm _just_ a girl," she huffed in frustration.

"That's it, I'm coming to get you Lucy."

"That's the point!" She said exasperatedly.

"Where are you?" Her dad asked.

"I'm at the downtown Magnolia skate park."

"What are you doing the- you know what? You have a lot of explaining to do when you get home, young lady."

Lucy sighed, "I know." She heard the click on the other line and lowered the phone from her ear. Turning around, she was faced with a stunned looking Wendy, and a red-faced Natsu- even in the dimming light.

"Your dad thought you were on a booty call?" Asked Wendy incredulously.

"You let your dad _talk_ to you like that?!" Fumed Natsu.

"I guess you guys heard that, huh," Lucy said, embarrassed, "Hey wait, how do you know what a booty call is, Wendy?"

Wendy blushed, waving a hand in the air, "Not important. Natsu, just call Mom."

Natsu looked like he was going to say something, but clicked his mouth shut at the last second, snatching the phone out of Lucy's open hand. He quickly called his mom, informing them of the situation.

Even thought Lucy called first, it was Natsu's mom who arrived on the scene first.

"Hey...do you want us to wait with you 'til your dad gets here?" Asked Natsu.

"Oh, no, that's okay. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Natsu thought about how 'soon' he was there yesterday, "Well, we're just gonna wait in our car until he get's here, okay?"

Lucy looked around at the darkened skate park, lit only by street lamps.

"Okay," she conceded.

Wendy nudged Natsu as they walked to their car, "She sure is nice, huh Natsu?"

"Wha? Oh yeah, real nice. Kinda weird though."

"You think _she's_ weird?" Wendy raised an eyebrow, "Wow," she said laughing. They got in the car.

"Hey Ma?" Natsu said as he buckled himself in the front seat, "Can you wait here for a few minutes until that girls dad get's here? I don't wanna leave her by herself."

"Of course," said Grandina, "Who is that girl anyway? She looks pretty."

Natsu blushed, just as Wendy answered, "Oh that's Natsu's _girlfriend_," she giggled.

"Oh?" Said their mom, "My Natsu, finally falling in love!"

And for some reason unbeknownst to mankind-including Natsu- he chose not to deny it.

"Yeah," he said instead, rollin his eyes, "We are in_ love_, haven't you heard?"

No one really knew what to say after that, and Natsu was too far gone in the fantasy that his own words had triggered to notice.

**Woooowww... so there's a...special chap for ya. Wasn't much Nalu, I guess. Mostly cause I was trying to add in all the other couples you guys wanted mentioned. So review and tell me what you think! Also, I was thinking of adding on a few drabble chapters, with some small scenes delving further into what happened with the other couples after they left. Does that sound ****interesting at all? Mainly just some Jerza, Grayna, and then some more Nalu! I'm not a Gruvia fan- don't get me wrong, I absolutely love Gray and I think Juvia is awesome- I just can't see them together. But who knows? That might change with the more FT I watch. I've never actually thought about Gray and Cana being a couple, so I decided to give that a try and see how I think it would work. BTW, Cana is cranky because in this modern world, she's a minor and therefore can't have any ****alcohol (that doesn't stop her from trying though, thus the booze smell, haha). And yes, Lucy is more compliant to her dad in this story (...so far...). So there's my awesome reasoning! Haha**

**Anyways, let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a flashback chapter on the whole background of Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna.**

**Dated to three years ago, just before Natsu joined the Dragon Slayer gang.**

"That's some pretty good skating there," came a voice off to the side. Natsu came to a stop, flipping his board up. He wiped the sweat of his head as he looked over. A guy around his age with blonde hair stood there, flanked by one other guy on either side of him.

"Uh, thanks," Natsu said, and met eyes with Gray for a second in a look that seemed to say 'that was random.' Lisanna sat off to the side of the skate park on the bleachers. She sent him a questioning look, and Natsu just shrugged. He made as if to start skating again, but was suddenly cut off in his path by the blonde guy, who zoomed by him and into the bowl. Natsu watched as the guy did a pretty big front side air, coming back down and up the other side of the bowl. He came to a stop in front of Natsu.

"That was a nice air you got there," said Natsu, not really sure what this guy wanted.

The blonde guy scoffed, but then abruptly held out a hand, "I'm Sting," he said.

"Natsu," answered Natsu, shaking his hand, still confused.

"So today seems to be your lucky day," said Sting.

"And why is that?" Asked Natsu warily.

"Because," said Sting, "We are the Dragon Slayers."

At this Natsu was surprised. He exchanged glances with Gray once again, who stood off to the side by Lisanna, skateboard in hand. They had heard of the Dragon Slayers- who hadn't? They were a group of skilled skaters who had come together to form a gang, which they called the Dragon Slayers. The leader was Laxus, until recently, when rumor had it that he had to quit the gang to join with his father's business. Now Gajeel Redfox was in charge.

"What are you guys doing around here?" Asked Natsu, now interested in where this was going.

"Gajeel sent us out to scout to find someone else for the group, since Laxus left," Sting smirked, "So what we're saying is that we've been watching you, and we think you have what it takes to be a Slayer."

Natsu was taken aback, "Wait- are you serious?"

There was a snort from a the brown haired guy who had come with Sting, "Duh."

"You guys...want me to join your group?" Natsu repeated.

"Yep," said Sting, "So what do you say?"

Natsu looked over at Gray and Lisanna, who both had astonished looks on their faces. Natsu looked back at Sting.

"What about my friend over there- he's as good as I am, so he can join too, right?"

"Afraid not," said Sting, "We're only in the market for one skater. But I'm sure your friend understands- this is a once in a lifetime opportunity," Sting looked over at Gray, "You understand, right?" Gray stood there motionless.

"See?" Said Sting, "It's all good."

Natsu thought for a moment. Sure, it would be cool to be a Dragon Slayer- wasn't that every skater's dream? But...Gray was his best friend, not to mention Lisanna. They were a group in their own- his friends- he couldn't just leave them.

Natsu sighed, "If Gray can't join, then I can't either. I can't leave my friends."

Sting looked a little surprised, as did the other two guys with him, "Now really? You're missing out on a big opportunity."

Natsu shrugged, "I'm sorry."

The brown haired guy from before snarled, "Dude, who do you think you are? You can't just refuse to-"

He was cut off by Sting, "Now Cobra, maybe he just needs a little time to think about it, eh?"

Natsu was about to deny it, and that he made made his decision, but Sting spoke up again.

"We'll be here at Friday evening at five when you change your mind. We'll be here." And with that he threw out his skateboard, jumping onto it and leading the other two guys away and down the street.

* * *

><p>"That was weird," said Natsu as he walked home with Gray and Lisanna.<p>

"Yeah," said Gray, "Why would they want you and not _me_?"

Natsu shoved his arm, "Obviously because I'm better," he grinned. Gray rolled his eyes.

He nudged Natsu with his arm, "I knew you wouldn't betray us like that, we're your friends, and friends don't betray each other."

"So what are you going to do about Friday?" Asked Lisanna.

"That's easy," said Gray, "He just won't show up. That'll let them know exactly what's up."

Natsu nodded absently as Gray continued, "Besides, with it being three days away, Natsu'll probably forget about it anyways." All three of them laughed. When they got to Natsu's place, Natsu turned to them, interrupting a discussion between Gray and Lisanna that he had zoned out of.

"You guys want to come in?"

Gray glanced at Lisanna, almost too quick for the eye to see. Natsu didn't notice.

"Nah," said Gray, "I should probably get home."

"Me too," said Lisanna.

"Okay," Natsu said, shrugging, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Lisanna smiled before turning away, "Bye Natsu!"

"Seeya, flame-brain," said Gray.

"Whatever, ice-freak," Natsu replied with a grin, heading inside. It was a secret inside joke that he and Gray and Lisanna had. One time they had been out skating during the middle of summer, and Gray had taken his shirt off, like usual. Natsu had teased him about being a stripper (also per usual) and Gray had made some comment about Natsu being a prude. They had then proceeded to chuck their beverages at each other. Gray had ice-cold water, while Natus had red kool aid, hot from being left out in the sun.

It was three days later, Friday, when Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna had decided to meet to go to the water park at two. Natsu left a little early, trying to escape his mom's tirade on helping her clean the house. He was walking over to the big tree in the park that they usually met at when getting together, expecting to wait there for his friends. He was confused, however, when he spotted two figures already over there. When he decided that they hadn't seen him yet, he went into Ninja mode, creeping ever closer along the bushes to see who had stolen him and his friend's spot. He was surprised to find that it was Gray and Lisanna, and was about to reveal himself when he noticed something.

They were standing awfully close, and Natsu didn't know why that had caused him to feel the need to keep hidden. But then he saw Gray reach forward and grab both of Lisanna's hands in his. He shifted on his hind legs, peering through the bushes. What was going on?

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a while," said Gray. Lisanna flushed.

"Yeah?" She said, not trusting her voice for any more words.

"I...uh...I really like you, Lisanna," Gray confessed, lowering his head a little as if embarrassed. Natsu was confused- what was the big deal? They were all friends, so they all liked each other, right?

Lisanna was smiling, looking at Gray with an expression that Natsu had never seen before, "Me too," she breathed out. Gray grinned, and leaned in to kiss her.

Natsu froze, eyes wide. Seeing his two friends kiss, struck something inside of him, and he realized just what they had meant by 'like.' But... that couldn't be...they were all just friends! Natsu suddenly found himself angry. How could they do this to him? This was like...like breaking their friendship! It wash't fair to the group! And if Gray and Lisanna were together, then where did that leave him?

Natsu made a choking noise in the back of his throat as the two shifted closer- _still_ kissing- and Gray wrapped his arms around her waist. Natsu stood, effectively revealing himself to the two, but they didn't notice- what with being...preoccupied...and all. He stepped back slowly, disbelief on his face, and stepped on a twig.

That seemed to bring them out of their trance. Breaking off from him, Lisanna opened her eyes to see Natsu, a shocked expression on his face. Her dazed countenance quickly changed to one of horror, causing Gray to turn and see what she was looking at. He stopped.

"Natsu," he said uneasily, each second making him more aware of what Natsu had just witnessed, "I-"

"Friends," spat Natsu, "Friends don't betray each other. Who's betraying who now?"

Gray looked taken aback at Natsu repetition of Gray's earlier words.

"I wasn't-"

"Natsu," cut in Lisanna, "We were going to tell you, it just took a while for us to get up the courage to-"

"A _while_?" Repeated Natsu, "Just _how long_ has this been going on?"

Lisanna lowered her eyes, glancing at Gray. Gray stood there, speechless.

"You know what?" Said Natsu bitterly, "Whatever. I get it, you guys don't need me anymore now, right?"

"No, Natsu," Gray and Lisanna both said, stumbling over their words.

"We still want to be friends, Natsu," said Lisanna, "This doesn't have to change anythi-"

"Doesn't have to _change_ anything? This changes everything," Natsu said in a strangely calm voice. A voice like stone.

"_Natsu_," said Gray.

"No, _Gray_, just don't even. I can't even believe I trusted you guys."

"Trusted us?" Gray fumed, "Of course you can trust us! Do you think we _planned_ this?"

Natsu shrugged, "Does it really matter?" He said, shaking his head, "Whatever. Do whatever the heck you want, I'm outa here." He turned on his heel and stalked off. No one followed him.

Once Natsu was out of sight, Gray turned to Lisanna. She was crying.

"Lisanna!" He said, surprised. He went to her, wrapping her in his arms. He raised his left hand, wiping the tears from her eyes as they came.

"He...he...he hates us now!" She sobbed.

"No, no," Gray said softly, "He doesn't hate us. He just needs some time to cool down. You know how that hot-head is," he said, trying to make her crack a smile. Lisanna pressed a face against his chest, nodding.

* * *

><p>Natsu was fuming. How could they just ruin their friendship like that? Some friends. He stopped in his path, realizing that he had been walking for quite a while in no particular direction. He looked around him, recognizing the street that the skatepark was on. He didn't have his skateboard with him, unfortunately, but headed there anyway, needing some place to think.<p>

As he approached the park, he realized there were a few skaters there. He was about to turn away when someone called out his name. Natsu turned, wondering who it was that knew him.

Sting was walking up to him, skate board in hand.

"Natsu, dude," he said, "You're a little early. It's only four fifteen."

Natsu blinked. Had he really been walking around for nearly three hours? Well actually, it made sense. The skate park was in the opposite direction of the water park. He probably even passed his house without noticing.

Natsu must of made some reply, because then Sting said, "Hey, where's your board?"

Natsu looked down at his empty hands and opened his mouth to say something, but Sting interrupted again. It seemed to be something he did a lot.

"Well, whatever dude. Hey Gajeel!" Sting called out to one of the guys over at the skate park. An older guy with multiple piercings and shaggy black hair headed over.

"This is Natsu- that kid I was telling you about?"

"Hey," said the Gajeel-guy in a voice like gravel, "So you're our knew recruit, huh? Don't look like you're made outa much." He gestured to Natsu's significantly shorter form.

Natsu looked at him for a moment, remembering suddenly that today was the day Sting wanted to meet him at the park. He had forgotten about it- in fact he wasn't supposed to come because he had promised his friends-

His friends.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at Gajeel, "That would be me. Why don't you hand over your board and I'll show you _exactly_ what I'm made of."

Gajeel grinned at him, showing slightly sharper teeth, "Nice pick, Sting. I like this kid," he gave Natsu a hard pat on the back, "Welcome to the Dragon Slayers."

* * *

><p>"I thought you said he just needed time to cool off?" Lisanna said to Gray, sitting at her customary spot on the bleachers.<p>

"I know. Just relax, he'll be here. He can't stay away from the park for too long," Gray said, but didn't sound too convincing. He looked around- suddenly spotting something.

"There he is!" Lisanna looked over, and they both inwardly relaxed at the sight of him. So all hope wasn't lost after all...

"Wait, who's with him?" Lisanna said, furrowing her brow. Gray looked at the approaching skater again, noticing that there were indeed other guys with him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Crap," he said, glancing over at Lisanna. She looked pale.

"That's the Dragon Slayers, isn't it," she said. Gray could only look on as the group approached.

"Well, looks like someone's already here," said Gajeel, "Sorry kid, but we're taking over this park for the next little while, so scram."

Gray stood his ground, turning to look at Natsu, who looked decidedly unperturbed at seeing them here.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?"

"Oh ho," said Gajeel, "You know our newest recruit? Who is this kid?" His last question was directed at Natsu.

Natsu cocked his head casually, "Nobody."

Gray stepped forward, raising a fist at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Natsu simply shrugged.

"Oooh, drama," said Cobra, "You guys gonna have a skate-off?"

Gray crossed his arms, "I'm up for it- if Natsu isn't too scared to skate against an old _friend_."

Natsu raised his chin, "Hah? Scared? In your dreams."

Rogue spoke up for the first time, "So what are your bets?"

"Bets?" Natsu and Gray said at the same time. They glared at each other. Lisanna had yet to say anything, watching her two friends fearfully.

"How about your girlfriend here," suggested Sting.

Gray narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Sting scoffed, "What do you think? Skate-off for the girl, of course."

Gray growled, "She not just some trophy that can be fought over."

Natsu cut in, "No. I like that idea. We skate-off, and whoever wins get's Lisanna."

"No way," said Gray, "She's already mine anyway, so if I win, nothing changes."

"So? What do you want then?" Said Sting.

Gray was silent for a moment, "If you lose, you have to quit the Dragon Slayers."

The other guys all guffawed.

"Hah. Deal," said Natsu.

"Full park," said Gajeel, "You can use the whole thing. Who ever does the coolest trick in their run wins."

"That's seems a little unfair," said Gray, "Considering Natsu's with you guys."

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders, "If he can't been you, then I don't want him with us anyways. You don't havta worry about it being unfair."

"Whatever," Gray said, "Natsu goes first then."

Natsu stepped up to the edge of the bowl and entered in one swift motion. He quickly completed an Incredible, and then a gingersnap, before hopping out of the bowl.

Gray took his place. He dropped in and did a nice air over one of the skatepark edges. His other trick was one he had been practicing for a while. Picking up speed, he flew into the air and flipped his board, sending it in a spiral motion under him.

"Crap," Natsu muttered under his breath. He remembered Gray had been practicing this trick for a while, but hadn't been able to land it. Which meant if he landed it here, he'd definitely win. Sting seemed to be thinking the same thing, because it was that moment that he decided to push an unsuspecting Lisanna into the bowl. Natsu had no idea why she was standing so close, but didn't have time to do anything but watch as Lisanna fell into the bowl- fourteen feet. Her cry distracted Gray, and he stumbled with his board, loosing his footing and rolling his body into the cement as he landed, hard. His board skittered a few feet away, and Gray had long red scrapes up and down his arms.

Lisanna cried out again as she made contact with the bottom of the bowl. There was an audible crack, and every one froze at the noise.

Gray pushed him self off the ground, stumbling over towards her. Natsu jumped down into the bowl, racing over to her. He got down on his knees and was reaching for her when Gray tackled him. He raised a fist and punched Natsu in the nose before getting off.

"Stay away from her," Gray said, venom in his voice. Natsu sat up, holding his now-bleeding nose.

"You jerks!" Gray shouted from his perch by Lisanna, "You broke her ankle!"

"Dude, let's get out of here," said Cobra. Natsu stared at Lisanna's ankle, wide eyed as she cried. It was bent at an odd angle.

"Natsu," Rogue said, and he look up to see the guys all looking at him. He scrambled up the side of the bowl, blood running down his face. The guys grabbed him and hauled him up and over to the street where Gajeel's hummer was, all clambering in.

"I'm gonna beat you until you can't feel anymore," said Gajeel to Sting, "What the crap was that back there?!"

"What?" Said Sting, "She tripped."

"Like heck she did," said Natsu. Sting turned to him.

"What? You wanna go back? I'm sure your friends will welcome you with open arms," he said.

Natsu glowered. There was no way Lisanna and Gray would ever want him back after this. And Sting knew it.

"Sorry dude," sniggered Cobra , "But you're stuck with us."

And Natsu knew it.

* * *

><p>Gray sat next to Lisanna in the hospital, staring at the cast on her foot.<p>

"Why didn't you tell them Sting pushed you?" He said angrily, "Why did you say you fell?"

Lisanna looked down at her hands.

"I didn't want Natsu to get in trouble. If he's involved with them, he would have gotten in trouble if I had told."

"You still care about that bastard? Your ankles broke because of him!"

Lisanna turned to him, fire in his eyes, "I know that!" She yelled, then more softly she repeated, "I know that."

There was a long silence.

"My ankle may be broken," said Lisanna finally, "But we broke Natsu's heart. He wouldn't have joined the Dragon Slayers if it wasn't for us."

"So you're saying it's our fault?" Gray accused. Lisanna remained silent.

"Maybe..." she began, and then sighed, "Maybe this isn't going to work."

Gray looked at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

She met his eyes with hers, and pointed back and forth between them with one finger, "Me and you," she said, "Maybe it won't work."

His eyes widened, "Wait...what are you...are you breaking up with me?"

Silence.

"What the crap! We've gone through all of this, just to break up? No...that's retarded!"

Lisanna was crying now, "No...look at all the bad things this has caused! It can't be a good thing to be together if it hurts everyone."

Gray stood up, "So you're just giving up?"

Lisanna wiped her eyes, and nodded, "I'm sorry."

Gray steeled his jaw, "Me too."

He walked out of the hospital room, nearly running into Mira and Elfman on the way.

"Oh no! Is it hurting? Don't cry! We'll get some pain relievers from the nurse!" Gray heard Mira say, "Elfman! Ring in the nurse!"

Gray kept walking. He walked out of the hospital, walked down the street, walked to the bus stop.

And the three that had once been one, were three once more.

**Yeah I know, kinda depressing. It just wanted to let you know the whole background story on why Natsu's with the Dragon Slayers, since some of you were wondering why he was with jerks. BTW, Natsu wasn't in love with Lisanna or anything, he just felt really betrayed and hurt, since they were all supposed to be best friends. He thought that since Gray and Lisanna were together, it would all be different. I changed this story to rated T, just so you know. Just for the little bit of violence. There won't been any wearing or making out or anything- I just felt like it's turned into more of a teen story than before, so yeah. Let me know if that's a problem for anyone.**

**Anyway, I'm going to be gone doing this Northwest Youth Corp thing for five weeks- and it's no technology so I won't be able to update. Sorry! If you could do me a favor and log in when you review, so that I can read all your beautiful reviews when I get back (since I won't be able to moderate guest reviews in time). This story isn't over by the way! I'm going to add some more chapters with the stuff I mentioned before, so yeah.**

**Seeya in five weeks! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**What is the most important thing in life?**_

Lucy chewed the end of her pencil, staring at the writing prompt on the board. _Most important thing in my life? What's that supposed to mean?_

Of course the first thing that came to her mind was dancing, but the teacher had said they couldn't just put 'Ballet.' They were all at a Ballet Academy(where they only had core classes until noon, and after that was all dance instruction), so obviously dancing was important to them. But more important than that? Lucy had never thought of that before.

"Careful, you might be suggested for wood shop class with that impersonation of a beaver you've got there," Levy teased, sliding into the seat beside her. Lucy gave her a helpless smile, putting her pencil down on her desk and squinting at the words on the board again. She sighed.

"I just don't get it...what exactly do they want us to write about? We spend most of our day practicing ballet, it's not like we have time for anything else," Lucy said exasperatedly.

Levy raised an eyebrow, "Correction: _you_ spend most of your day practicing ballet and don't do anything else," she gave Lucy a sly smile, "Some of us have other hobbies...like boyfriends...and such..."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Thanks, that's real helpful," she said sarcastically- Levy took any opportunity to talk about her boyfriend outside of Ballet. Lucy picked up her pencil and started tapping it on her desk, leaning her head in her other hand.

"Oh, I know!" Said Levy, "Aren't you writing a book or something?"

Lucy 'pfft', "I _was_ writing a book, once, like, two years ago."

"Oh yeah," Levy replied, remembering, "That's when ballet got real serious for you, huh?"

There were a few moments of silence as Lucy continually tapped her desk. Something was on the edge of her mind...something that felt like it could potentially be important...

"So how's Natsu?"

The question seemed to come out of no where- or straight out of Lucy's head, depending on how you looked at it- and Lucy jerked up in response.

Her cheeks were lightly tinted pink- even at just the _thought_ of him.

"Uh, uhm," she stuttered, "Why would I know? It's not like I've talked to him at all since Friday. Where'd that come from, anyways?" She tried to play it cool, even thought she knew that Levy- as her best friend- could see through her.

Levy smiled wryly, "It just seemed like there was some chemistry there," she wiggled her eyebrows, "And I was wondering if it had progressed from the experimenting stage, is all."

Lucy blushed more fervently at the obvious hinting, "I barely know him..." She trailed off, not knowing how else to defend herself from Levy's accusations. Okay, so she hadn't liked very many guys in the past...so she may or may not be terrible at hiding her feelings.

Which were totally _friend_-based, _obviously._ Seriously, she hardly _knew_ the guy. _I mean, sure he's cute..._

She internally slapped herself for the internal betrayal. Lisanna slid into the seat on the other side of her.

"Hey guys," she said, eyes twinkling.

"Have _you_ talked to Natsu since Friday?" Levy asked pointedly. Lisanna looked surprised at the question.

"Er..no, I haven't, why?" She asked.

Levy shrugged, "I just thought you said you knew him from before or something."

Lisanna raised an eyebrow, "I did..."

"So...you can hook up her and Natsu then, right?" Levy said chirpily. Lucy promptly began choking on her own spit.

Lisanna laughed, but then said soberly, "I don't think that would be a good idea. Plus last week was the first time I've seen him in over two years, so I'm not exactly in the best position to do that anyways."

Lucy cleared her throat, nodding, "See Levy? That's craziness. Have you been talking with Mira again lately or something?"

"No!" Levy countered, "I just heard her speaking with Cana about it in the hallway," she turned back to Lisanna as Lucy rolled her eyes, "So why isn't a good idea to hook up Natsu and Lucy?"

Lisanna bit her lip, "It's kind of a long story."

Levy narrowed her eyes, then widening them in realization she said, "Oh my gosh! You used to date him, didn't you! And it ended on bad terms! That's why you don't want to help Lucy out."

Lucy was pushed to the background again, this time choking on a piece of her own hair which she had been chewing nervously as the conversation progressed.

"No no no no, you've got it all wrong," said Lisanna vehemently, waving her hands in front of her, "Natsu and I were best friends. I never dated _him_," she paused, "It did end badly though, so I guess you're right in that aspect."

Lucy furrowed her brow, "Did he hurt you in some way?" She questioned. Lisanna gulped, about to answer, when-

"What's this about hurting Lisanna?"

The three girls turned to see Cana, Mira, and Erza, who had just walked in the classroom door.

"Yes, you must tell us who has caused you pain, and we will see to it that they end," said Erza, echoing Cana's earlier sentence. Lucy subconsciously leaned back in her chair, wary of the vague use of wordage in which Erza had addressed the situation.

"Is something wrong, Lis?" Asked Mira concernedly.

"N-no, nothings wrong here," she answered suspiciously. None of the other girls backed her up, as they were unsure themselves, so Lisanna stared down at her desk, facing forward. Before anyone else could interrogate her, the teacher walked into the room, demanding that everyone sit at their desks. He then proceeded to explain the prompt, as he had to Lucy earlier when she had shown up early.

Lucy groaned- and she _still_ had no idea what to write.

* * *

><p>"So there's a roller derbie on Wednesday night, and I was thinking we could all go together to make up for our failed night out on Friday," said Cana to the girls as she sat down to lunch.<p>

"Roller derbie?" Questioned Levy.

"Yeah," was all Cana said in answer, "I got some tickets from a friend of mine, so it would be my treat."

"That sounds cool," said Lisanna.

"Intriguing, I'll admit," said Erza, "But is it safe?"

Cana snorted, "Of course it is. It's not like _we'll_ be the ones roller blading, we'll just be watching."

"I don't know, guys, I mean, there's only three months until our next-" Lucy's protest was cut off by Erza as she said,

"I propose that we go, then!"

The other girls nodded (besides Lucy, of course, who was having a pity party- didn't they see how badly their _last_ attempt at hang in out ended up?), agreeing that it would be fun and that they could all in fact go.

"But...it's a school night," Lucy countered feebly.

Levy turned to her, raising an eyebrow, "What, did your dad ground you or something?"

Lucy shook her head. The truth was, her father had hammered her on how she should 'be more responsible' on the drive home from the park, but as soon as they had gotten home, he had been immersed in his work once again and had forgotten all about her. They hadn't seen each other or spoken in three days (not that Mr. Heartfilia noticed)- but that was normal.

"So it's settled then!" Levy said excitedly, squeezing Lucy with one arm, "To the roller rink it is!"

* * *

><p>What Cana had failed to mention, was that this 'friend' whom she had gotten roller derbie tickets from, was Gray Fullbuster. When accused of trying to steel him from Juvia (by Juvia), Cana used the excuse that she was only taking advantage of a 'dumb guy', and that he annoyed her to no end anyways.<p>

So here they were: Cana arguing with Gray about drinking and stripping or something (which sounded worse than it was, but neither of them bothered to correct that), with Juvia in tears professing her love for her 'Gray-sama', being clung onto by Lyon (also professing undying love of some sort). Loud punk music blared in the background as Erza was stuttering and talking with Jellal, who was answering in a similar manner, as they tried to have a conversation without looking at each other. Evergreen had left into the crowd with Elfman as soon as they had arrived, and Mira and Lisanna had gone to find them some seats as they two groups merged. Lucy, meanwhile, stood silently in the midst of the dim lighting- flashing brights visible at a distance, wondering why she was the _only one_ who thought it was strange that _both_ skater groups were here.

Including the one and only, Natsu Dragneel. Levy spotted Gajeel down the hallway, and nudged Lucy with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle at Natsu, before running off to join her boyfriend in whatever it was that he was doing.

"What the...nobody said this was a...a group date thing," said Lucy, her muddled thinking causing her words to sound very ineloquent.

Cana turned for a moment from her argument with Gray, "It's not, we just decided to meet them here."

"Wha-" Lucy started, but she suddenly found herself in a very mentally compromising position as Cana went off in the direction of the soft drinks (and potential alcoholic beverages), with Gray trailing behind her, Juvia and Lyon linked onto him like a chain. Rogue and Sting had left at the beginning with their girls, Cobra as well. And that left Natsu and Lucy. Alone.

She was the first one to break the awkward silence, "Um...hi," _Wow, Lucy, great conversation starter,_ she berated to herself.

Natsu grinned at her, and she was glad the lighting in here was low. "Hi yourself," he said back.

She smiled back weakly at the last minute, when she realized she was supposed to respond in some way.

"So...uh...roller derbie," she said, oh-so coherently.

"Yeah," he said, still grinning. They stared at each other, Lucy blushing and Natsu smiling like an idiot. Gradually he started to realize that he was probably creeping her out, and thus decided to try and start a real conversation.

"My sister is actually in the derbie tonight," he forced out, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Lucy blinked, "Wendy?"

"Yup," he smiled widely, "I'm actually the one who gave Gray those tickets. Kind of like an apology thing." Natsu nearly bit his tongue off when he realized that he had started telling her unnecessary information- _and unattractive information! C'mon, get yourself together man!_ He chastised himself.

Lucy cocked her head to the side, interested, "Apology?"

"Yeah," Natsu blew off, waving his hand in the air languidly, "No big deal. I had a bunch to give away anyways, and he was digging that 'Cana' girl, so I thought, eh, why not invite the girls?" _Crap, I'm really rambling now!_ He thought.

Lucy began to get more confident as she realized that maybe she wasn't the only nervous one, "He said he liked Cana, huh?"

Natsu slapped his hand to his forehead, and then realized he had done so, resulting in him giving a sheepish smile as Lucy laughed. _Ok, I know I should feel bad about accidentally telling on my bro- especially since we just started being cool with each other and all again- but that was a _sweet_ laugh,_ thought Natsu. He wanted to make her laugh again. Soon.

"I guess I'm really making a fool of myself, huh? Why don't we go to the main room, and I can give you the grand tour of my lil' Sis's hang-place."

Lucy nodded, while Natsu internally berated himself for sounding like some sort of MC, complete with hand gestures and everything.

Natsu did a little head nod-gesture behind him, and Lucy followed him as he made his way through the crowded hallway where people were hanging before the derbie started. She kept her eyes on his pink hair, making a note not to lose him in the crowd, but when he rounded a corner before her, she lost sight of him. She glanced around fervently, hoping to spot the obnoxious color, when suddenly- somebody grabbed her hand. Immediate tingles went up and down the entirety of her arm, and she looked up to see Natsu standing in front of her. Before she could see his expression, he was leading her through the crowd, and this time, they didn't lose each other.

When they finally got to a clear spot next to the roller track, he put his right hand out in a showcase gesture.

"And here we are!" He said.

"Um," Lucy responded, looking at their still linked hands on the other side of him with an unreadable expression on her face. Natsu blushed firmly before pulling his hand back and turning towards the roller rink, running the afore-mentioned hand through his hair.

Lucy, meanwhile, was still dazed and confused from the overpowering sensation of holding hands with-

"Hey look! There's Wendy!" Natsu said suddenly, putting his hand on the divider in-between the stands and the roller rink and using the leverage to wave frantically with his other hand, "Hey! Wendy!" He called out to the small blue-haired girl who was busy talking with her teammates. All of which, Lucy noticed, were quite a bit taller and older looking than Wendy herself.

Wendy said something to the girl she had been talking to, before sitting her helmet on her head and skating over to them.

"Hey Natsu!" She said, and then she noticed Lucy behind him- her eyes widening. "Did you ask her out here?" She stage whispered to him. Lucy pretended not to hear.

"What?!" Natsu whispered shouted, then tried to regain some composure, "Uh, no, she just here with some friends and stuff and we ran into each other...and stuff... so I thought I'd give her a tour."

Wendy smiled knowingly, "Good," she said, "Cause bringing her here on a date would be super lame and unromantic."

Natsu was at a loss for words as Wendy then turned to address Lucy.

"So have you ever been to anything like this before?" Wendy asked cheerily.

"Uhm, no, not really," said Lucy, pausing, "I don't really...get out much."

Wendy looked curious, "So what do you do then?"

Lucy glanced at Natsu for a second before stating simply, "Ballet."

"That's cool!" Said Wendy, "You'll have to invite us to one of your performances."

Lucy vaguely rubbed her left arm with her right, "Um, yeah, sure."

Wendy blinked, "So...when and where is the next one?"

Lucy was silent for a moment as she registered the fact that _yes_, Wendy was asking for details now, and _yes_, Natsu was right there and had a possible chance of _seeing_ her dance later- which in part warmed her and freaked her out.

"It's about three months from now..." she trailed off, an Wendy looked at her expectantly, "...at the Thalia Mara Hall..."

There was a long pause, and then Natsu and Wendy said at the same time:

"The what-huh?" Natsu said cluelessly.

"The _Thalia Mara Hall?_! Are you serious?" Wendy gaped. Then she seemed to see Lucy in a new light.

"Wait a second...Oh my gosh! It's you!" She practically shouted.

"What? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"It's her!" Wendy shouted, looking between them, "My brother's going out with Lucy Heartfilia! Oh my gosh!"

Both teenagers went bright red sat Natsu sputtered out, "Pfft! What? No...we're not...! I never..." As Lucy stuttered, "We aren't dating. Nope. Ha-ha...cause that would be weird..."

Wendy looked at her curiously, "Why would it be weird?" If possible, Lucy went redder still.

Natsu also wanted to question why it would be so weird, but was still concerned about something else, "Wendy, why are you so excited about me dating Lucy? I- I mean, if we _were_ dating, that is."

Wendy stared at him, "Sometimes I wonder how you're my brother," she said, shaking her head. Then she sighed and said, "Seriously, Natsu? She's _Lucy Heartfilia_- the girl on the cover of all my ballet magazines."

Natsu looked confused, "What? Why is she on your magazines?"

Wendy rolled her eyes, "Because she's number five in the entire _country_ for solo freestyle ballet. And she's only seventeen. She goes to Madame Porlyusica's Dance Academy- ring any bells?"

"Uh...still drawing a blank..." Natsu said- but then he seemed to suddenly understand what was going on...

"Wait a second," Natsu said- and Lucy braced herself for his reaction to her notoriety, stomach twisting at the feeling. Seriously, couldn't she meet _one_ person who saw her as just Lucy? Well of course besides her dad...

"So _that's_ why you were dressed so weird when we first met! You're a ballerina." Lucy blinked. Wait, what?

"Seriously, Natsu?" Wendy repeated, "That's all you have to say about it? How about the fact that she's...hmm...I don't know...famous?!"

Natsu, though, was still lost in thought, "Although that doesn't explain why you were dressed so fancy the second time..." he murmured to himself, as if trying to figure out some serious mystery.

Wendy face-palmed, "Okay, well, I'm just gonna go now and try to ignore your lack of class, kay' bro?" And with that she skated off.

Lucy turned to Natsu, biting her lip in order to keep herself from exploding in happiness. She was just...so..._warm_. He didn't even _care_ that she was a professional ballerina, heck, he didn't even know before!

Now Natsu was unabashedly looking her up and down, and she blushed furiously, "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked.

"How come you're dressed normal now, but you weren't last time I saw you?" He asked blatantly.

"Um..." she said, searching her mind for the answer while trying to avoid the lingering thought that he had been checking her out...basically..."I was going to dinner with the girls."

"Oh," he seemed to take this answer as suitable.

"Well," he said, grinning again, "I like what you're wearing now, best," he said referencing her plain washout skinny jeans and pink sweatshirt- it matched his hair, she thought vaguely- complete with gray vans and pigtails, "I don't really care about any of that fancy fancy stuff, what matters to me is just _living_, no matter who you are. That's what's most important."

Lucy slowly registered his words as loud speakers came on and announced the roller derbie. Wendy and her groups started to line up around the rink, and Natsu leaned against the divider, grinning out at the performance.

_Living_, was the most important thing in life.

And suddenly, Lucy knew what she was going to write about.

**Yes, I was gone way longer than I said. No, I don't have a good ****excuse. Yes, you should review anyways and tell me if this chapter was any good and if I should keep going in this direction. No, I won't leave you hanging like that again. I'm going back to updating everyday now that I'm back. I think the next chapter will be about some of the other couples, as a kind of side thing, and then back to mostly NaLu unless I get more requests.**


	6. Chapter 6

_...And here comes Wendy Dragneel! The youngest of the Sky Skaters, and Magnolia's resident..._

Cana vaguely noticed the announcement on the loud speakers, but stayed where she was seated at the Pepsi product island, unhappily sipping at her non-alcoholic beverage. Apparently even though she _looked_ old enough to buy her own drinks (according to the service dude- whatever that was called), she still had to show 'ID', which, of course, she didn't have, since she was in fact _not_ old enough. Gray sat on the stool next to her, struggling to pull Juvia off of his arm while simultaneously trying to drink his own soda.

"Man, this place is so lame," Cana droned. Gray turned to her,

"You're only saying that cause they wouldn't give you any beer."

"Yeah, so?" She asked, waving a hand nonchalantly, "Go put a shirt on."

Gray looked down and jumped in surprise, frantically looking around to find his lost article of clothing.

"Gray-sama! Juvia has your shirt!" Juvia yelled happily, pulling said material out of her coat pocket.

"Yeah, uh, thanks, uh, Juvia," he said awkwardly, pulling the shirt over his head and leaning back on the bar.

"Juvia," said a shocked Lyon, who was sitting on the seat on the other side of Juvia, "Why did you have his shirt?"

Juvia sighed dreamily, "Juvia always looks out for her Gray-sama- Juvia _loves_ Gray-sama."

"Juvia!" choked Lyon, before promptly fainting on the spot. Cana looked over at him languidly, his body sprawled on the floor as people walked around him. Gray was leaning away from Juvia, as she stared at him contentedly, and thus closer to Cana. She pushed him away from her by his shoulder with enough force to fall off his own seat.

"Dude, personal space," she said, but Gray was too busy struggling to get away from a hugging Juvia.

"Juvia has to use the bathroom, come with Juvia?" Juvia said.

Gray immediately paled, "I'm not gonna go with you to the bathroom!"

Juvia sighed, "Juvia sees, wait for Juvia here then!" And as she passed Cana she warned, "Gray-sama is Juvia's! Do not attempt to steel Gray-sama away..."

The two of them watched as she made her way towards the bathroom through the crowd.

"She's a real charmer, don't know why you two don't just go and make out already," said Juvia, smirking.

Gray guffawed, "I honestly don't even know why she thinks we're 'meant to be,'" he used finger quotes, "We hardly know each other. Sheesh."

Cana laughed, "Well, sucks for you."

Gray glared at her, "Thanks for the comforting words."

"No prob," she said, taking another sip from her drink. They both sat there silently.

"Let's go watch the roller derbie," said Gray, getting up from his seat.

"What? Don't want to be here when she gets back?" Cana smirked, but followed him as he walked towards the rink.

"Well that's why we came here anyways," muttered Gray as they searched the seats for their friends. Not seeing them, he quickly chose a random seat in the middle and sat down. Cana sat next to him.

* * *

><p>"It's a relief to get some fresh air after that stuffy atmosphere," Erza said casually, leaning on the light pole outside of the roller derbie place, facing Jellal as he stood there with his hands in his jacket pockets. She was carefully avoiding his eyes though, as he nodded in reply.<p>

They stood there in silence, the sounds of cheering for the derbie muffled by the building it was contained in. Jellal had been the one to suggest it- that is, skipping out on the roller derbie altogether in loo of catching up with each other since they didn't actually get that much time to talk the other night. As soon as they had gotten in the car- _alone_- an awkward silence had enveloped them the whole ride to her house.

"So," Erza started determinedly, then her eyes met his for a moment and she turned away while quickly rushing out, "Whathaveyoubeenuptothelastsevenyearsit'ssoweirdthatweranintoeachothernowhahahahaha."

Jellal stared at her and hunched further into his hood, "Uh, just school, and skateboarding, mostly. You?"

"Dance," she said simply, not trusting herself with more words.

"Ballet still?"

"Yep," Erza twiddled with her fingers, "So...um...how are things with...friends, and stuff? Do you have any? I mean- uh, what I meant was, uh, IsawyouhavealotofnewskaterfriendsandstuffandohhaveyoubeendatingatallIguessthatwouldbenewnotthatyouhavetotellmeofcoursesincewehaven'ttalkedinlikeeightyfourmonthsandstuffsothatmightbepersonalheh."

Jellal blinked slowly, "Have I dated anyone?" He clarified, "Na, not really, I skateboard a lot, so yeah."

Erza nodded, blushing furiously at herself for having the gall to ask him something so personal. They were best friends like, seven years ago- she didn't have the right to pry into his life so she shouldn't just speak her mind like that...wait, what?

"What about you?" Jellal asked.

"Huh?" Erza said, already forgetting what they were talking about in her mind conversation.

"Uhm, you uh, been dating, at all?" Jellal stuttered out, looking anywhere but her.

"Heh, no...dance is kind of my main thing lately...heheheheh," she laughed nervously.

"Cool," was all he said in reply.

"I mean, not that I don't _want_ a boyfriend- I just don't really have time- I mean if I did have one I would definitely _make_ time cause you know, that's what you do..." Erza grimaced at her word vomit.

Clearing her throat she said, "So how's life? Tell me, how's your family?" She did a mental fist-pump for getting back on track and sounding like her normal self again.

"They're fine," he said, fidgeting a bit. Erza noticed this and realized that maybe he was uncomfortable.

"I apologize," she said, "Would you like to return to the roller derbie?"

"What? No," he said rather pointedly, holding his hands in front of him in a 'stay' sort of gesture, "I mean, uh, I'm just not really sure what to say. We haven't talked in a while."

Erza smiled softly, "No," she said, leaning her head back to look at the stars, "we haven't." She closed her eyes, reveling in the night air, before looking back at him. They sat there in comfortable silence, and she was glad that the awkwardness was gone.

"SodidyouknowIhadacrushonyouwaybackthen," Jellal blurted suddenly.

And then it was back.

* * *

><p>"Oh crap," said Cana, suddenly slouching low in her seat, as if trying to hide herself away.<p>

"What?" Gray grunted.

"_Craaaap_," she hissed out.

"What?!" Gray asked in an annoyed tone, "You have to use the bathroom or something?"

Cana turned to him sharply, huffing, "No, you idiot, it's my ex."

Gray's eyes widened and suddenly his back straightened, as he looked around the arena, "Who is he?"

"That guy over there by the meridian, with the pony tail," she pointed, and he followed the line of sight until she saw who she was talking about.

"What?" He said surprisedly, "_Him?_ How old is that guy? Like,_ twenty five_?"

Cana rolled her eyes, forgetting that she was supposed to be inconspicuous, "No, he's twenty three. And why does it matter, anyways." She crossed her arms.

"That is _way_ to old for you," he said, as if it was obvious.

"_What?_" She huffed, "Like you have the right to tell me that?"

"Well it's true," he shot back.

"Oh _yeah_, yeah sorry _dad_, I didn't realize my dating life was any of your concern!"

"Wha- you just _made_ it my concern when you brought it up!"

"Whatever!"

"Fine! Date whoever you want! It's not like _I_ care-"

He was cut off by a decidedly older sounding voice, and both their gazes flickered to the man in question who was addressing them.

"Cana, baby, what a coincidence that you would be here too."

"Crap," Cana said under her breath.

"What the heck?" Gray said, "Baby?"

Cana rubbed her temple with two fingers, squeezing her eyes shut, "I _told_ you, Bacchus, not to call me that anymore. I broke up with you, _remember_?"

"Eh, it's all a bit fuzzy," he said, grinning stupidly, "I might've been drunk when you said it. I can't remember."

Gray shot her a look, which she promptly chose to ignore.

"Really," she said to Bacchus, "So it isn't strange to you, that you would, hm, I don't know, _not_ talk to your girlfriend for two months and assume that you're still together?"

Bacchus scratched his head and then said winningly, "So we _are_ still together!"

"No! We're not!"

"Oh come on baby-"

"Don't call me that!"

"But babe-"

Gray cut him off, standing up and facing him toe-to-toe. He was a few inches shorter, but that didn't seem to dis-sway him.

"I _believe_ she just asked you not to call her that!" He said icily, "Now, you're blocking our view of the derbie, so please, _shove-off_."

Bacchus had a shocked expression for a moment, letting out an impromptu, "What the heck," before regaining his cool and saying, "Whatever. I'm done with this tramp anyways." He strode off in the other direction.

"Well," said Cana breezily, "_Somebody_ decided to go all randomly macho."

Gray threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly, "You're welcome!" he said.

* * *

><p>"So..." Natsu said after the derbie was over and people who filing out the doors, "There's a party this Saturday at Gajeel's- you coming?"<p>

Lucy vaguely remember Levy mentioning something of the sort on Monday, but had brushed it off as not applicable to her life. Until now.

"Oh, uh, I don't know," she said lamely. Natsu turned to look at her as they walked down the hallway to the front doors.

"Really? Why not?"

"It's not really my scene," she said.

Natsu laughed, "And _this_ is your scene?" He gestured to the people around him, some of whom were slightly tipsy.

"Well, not really..." she trailed off, and then realized he was right. She tried to keep a straight face, but he nudged her with his elbow repeatedly until she laugh too, cracking a dazzling smile (in his point of view).

She threw her hands up in defeat, "Why is it so hard to say 'no' to you?"

"It's cause I'm just so naturally charming," he grinned, "So, you have a ride home tonight?"

"Uh, I'm catching one with Erza," she said.

"Yeah?" He nodded, "So do you not have a car, or something?"

She blushed, "Um, no."

"Well why not? I hope you don't mind me saying, but you obviously have a lot of money- if you're famous and all- so why don't you have a car of your own?"

She shrugged, still blushing, and looked away, "I never really needed one. My dad makes me take the limo during the day."

"Limo?" Natsu said incredulously, but then shook his head, "But wouldn't you rather drive yourself, so you don't have to depend on other people?"

"Um..." Her face got redder, "I can't, uh, dmfkdjitui." She buried her mouth in her shoulder at the last second.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

"I can't drive," she said , almost too quiet for him to hear. Almost.

"What?! You can't drive?" He practically shouted.

Lucy buried her face in her hands, "You make it sound so bad!"

"That's cause it i-" Natsu cut himself off, "I mean, uh, no big deal. You're just uh, what, sixteen?"

"Seventeen."

"Me too! I mean, uh, that's cool. I guess you don't need to know how to drive, yet. Or whatever."

They both looked away from each other awkwardly.

"So-"

Lucy was cut off by a hysterical Mirajane who looked suspiciously happy skipping down the hallway as Lisanna ran after her.

"Luuucyyyy, you'll never guess what I just saw- oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys," she giggled, and Lisanna came up from behind her.

"Sorry about her," she said, "She's just freaking out cause we just saw Erza and Jellal ki- oh, hi, Natsu."

He gave her a 'sup nod, and she continued, "They were, uh, never mind I'll tell you later. Anyways, I don't think Erza's gonna be in the position to give you a ride tonight...so-"

"Hey, I'll take you home, Luce," said Natsu suddenly. Lisanna and Lucy both turned to him.

"What?" They said simultaneously.

He smiled sheepishly, "Well, you need a ride, right?"

Lucy looked between Lisanna and Natsu quickly before responding, "Uh, yeah...I guess I do."

"Sweet!" He fist-pumped, "And I can teach you how to drive!"

Lucy blanched, "What?! No no no way-"

"Why not?"

Lucy paused, "Right now?"

Natsu nodded vigorously.

"Well, I guess I'll catch you later than, Lucy," said Lisanna, excusing herself.

Natsu grinned, grabbing her hand and fast walking out to the parking lot.

"Wait! What about Wendy?" Lucy stammered, heart in her throat due to the fact that he was _holding her hand_, _again_.

"Eh, don't worry about her, she's staying at a friends house tonight, and I have the car! Here we are!"

She looked at the blue cheVvy classic, eyeing it suspiciously.

Natsu turned to her with his perpetually grin, "So, ya ready to learn how to drive, Luce?"

...

_Luce_

**Hey guys! I actually had _a lot_ of fun writing this chapter in particular, so I really really hope you guys liked it! Drop me a review and give me your opinion! Also, I started a poll for what fan fiction I should do next on my profile after I finished this one. If you're interested in reading some more of my stuff, maybe vote to let me know what you'd be interested in! More FT? Or any Maximum Ride fans out there? ATLA? Maidsama!? Sailor Moon? I've got some rockin' story's planned. Speaking of MR, I've got a complete story out for that already, so check it out if you like! **

**Oh and btw I think this story will be like ten chapters or so altogether. It was originally meant to be a one shot, and then a three shot, but now it's a short story, haha. Anyways, I'm on a writing high! Hahahahah! Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Starting where Jerza left off in the previous chapter.**

Erza stared at him.

Did he seriously just say that?

She was moving before she had time to register what she was going to do. Which turned out to be grabbing him by the collar and pressing their mouths together in the most inexperienced manner. Even taking into account that it was indeed _both_ of their first kisses.

She pulled back abruptly, letting out a puff of air. Jellal stood there like a statue, his face frozen in surprise and thoroughly red. He was staring at her in amazement.

She took a step back, letting him go.

"Sorry," she said-strangley calm, considering she had just kissed her childhood crush, "I just always used to tell myself that you would be my first kiss."

He stared at her.

Oh my gosh. She had just kissed him. Erza's face gradually got red as she came to the reality of what she had done. The first time she had really talked to him in seven years, and she just springs a big smooch on him? _What was I thinking_...she groaned internally, _obviously, I wasn't._

Suddenly, Jellal seemed to break out of his reverie. He took a step forward, "I hope you don't mind me taking your second as well."

And in half a second his lips were back on hers, both hands cupping her face. She gradually melted into it, slowly moving her lips in sync with his. _This is crazy, we're just standing here, kissing_...

Those were her last coherent thoughts as he moved to deepen the kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was certainly interesting," said Lisanna as they got up from their seats at the derbie, "I guess we can go home now."<p>

Mira looked oddly observant, watching the people around them, "Have you seen Erza or Lucy since we got here?" She asked.

Lisanna shrugged, "They're probably with the others or something."

Mira looked thoughtful, "Hm, probably, but I want to say bye' before we leave!" She started off in a random direction. They walked down the hallway, weaving in-between people and searching for the faces of their friends.

"I don't think we're going be able to find them while these crowds are here," said Lisanna- then she spotted a side door leading outside, "Maybe we can just leave out this side door and come in through the front, that way we won't miss them leaving."

Mira nodded happily and Lisanna pushed open the door taking a step outside before she spotted someone-

"Holy Mavis," Lisanna breathed out as she saw a certain couple in a heated embrace. Mira bumped into her from behind and looked over her shoulder to see what the problem was. Lisanna sensed when Mira recognized the two figures, raising her hand to cover her older sister's mouth before she could let out the much-expected squeal and give away their position. They stood there gaping for a few seconds, unable to tear their eyes away from the kissing couple- who were changing positions, but _still_ kissing- and registering that it was _indeed_ Erza and Jellal.

Lisanna quickly backed up, pushing herself and Mira inside and letting the door fall closed.

"Well, you certainly don't see _that_ everyday," said Lisanna, turning to a giggly Mira, "Erza Scarlet, Miss Strict britches herself making out with a skateboard gang leader?" She shook her head and began walking down the hallway again, which was now slightly less crowded. She realized a bit late that Mira had started skipping ahead of her- her lovey-dovey aura practically pushing people out of the way.

"That, on the other hand," said Lisanna, "You _do_ see everyday." She ran after her sister.

* * *

><p>Lucy gulped.<p>

She was currently in the front seat of Natsu's car, with him beside her in the passenger seat.

"Okay, first you turn the key," he said, putting his keys in the ignition. She slowly reached over and twisted the key and until the car came on. As soon as the engine came to life she pulled her hand back fearfully.

"I don't know about this..." she trailed off. Natsu gave her a reassuring smile.

"Now put your foot on the break- that's the pedal by your feet in the middle- and switch into 'drive,'" he said calmly. She held her foot to the break and put her hand lightly on the gear shift, struggling to move it out of position.

"Here," Natsu said, putting his hand over hers, "You have to push this part here with your thumb so that it will move."

Lucy nodded, trying to ignore the warmth of his hand above hers as he squeezed the gear shift with her and moved the car into drive. She was suddenly glad that he had chosen to drive them to an empty parking lot instead of the packed one they had been in at the derbie.

"Now, slowly take your foot off of the break," he said carefully. Centimeter by minuscule centimeter, she released her foot from the break, and the car began to roll forward at a snails pace.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh- Holy Mavis it's moving!" She hyperventilated.

Natsu chuckled beside her, "Don't worry, I'm sure the turtles in front of us can move out of the way before we hit them."

"What?!" Lucy screeched, "Turtles?! Where? I don't want to hit any innocent turtles!"

Natsu hurriedly tried to sooth her, "No- there aren't any actual turtles, I was just making a joke." He grinned sheepishly.

"Oh," Lucy breathed, relieved. Then she turned to him with her mouth in a straight line and one eyebrow raised, "Okay. I think that was probably enough driving lessons for now, and I should probably go home since it's like-" she glanced at the car clock- "Eight thirty."

Natsu laughed, "No way, you're gonna be driving us home, so I better teach you how to go just a little faster first."

Lucy looked at him wide-eyed, "What? I can't drive us home! We'll probably die or break our necks or hit some baby turtles or-"

Natsu placed a hand back on hers, making her jump. He looked straight into her eyes, "Hey, you're gonna be just fine." One end of his mouth moved up in a half smile.

Lucy stared at him. How did he so easily make her feel safe like that, just with his words? She couldn't help but smile softly in return. "Yeah, you're right," she said, "Sorry..."

He moved his hand away and she felt herself missing the warmth.

"Why don't you try giving it a little gas?" He said.

"The right pedal?" She asked. He nodded in affirmation. Slowly, she pressed down on the gas pedal a little, and the car speedometer read at five miles an hour.

"Good," said Natsu, "Now try turning to the left up here."

Lucy stared at the steering wheel she had yet to touch. She put her hands on it lightly, turning to the left- it was easier than she thought!

Natsu gave her a dazzling smile and a half hour later found them at the exit of the parking lot, with an invigorated Lucy and an accomplished feeling Natsu.

"You ready to drive yourself home?" He asked. Lucy nodded excitedly, and he gave her the signal to start going. She pulled out onto the road and began driving at about fifteen miles an hour. Natsu was glad no one else was on the streets- they probably wouldn't get higher than twenty five miles per hour tonight.

"Wait," Lucy said suddenly, "I don't know how to get home from here."

"Where do you live?" Natsu asked, and then clarified, "In the non-creeper sort of way, of course."

"Umm, on Heartfilia Avenue- it's up by the planetarium."

"Wait...you live on a street with the same name as you?" Natsu asked, "Wow, talk about coincidence.

"Um...no...my dad sort of...owns the roads in that part of town..."

Natsu was still for a moment, before he said, "You're not rich cause of ballet, are you."

She shook her head.

"Oh," he said.

Silence.

"Well, up by the planetarium, you say?" He said, "I know where that is- take a right up here."

The rest of the drive to her house was silent except for the occasional direction on where to go. They never ended up getting faster than twenty miles per hour.

"So...this is me," said Lucy, letting out the breath she had been holding as she struggled to park along the pathway up to her house. Natsu, meanwhile, was too busy gawking at the contemporary mansion before him.

"Um, bye, I guess," she said, reaching for the car door. Natsu snapped out of his stupor.

"Wait!" He said, jumping out of his side of the car and running around the front of it to open her door for her.

She blushed, stepping out and handing him his keys.

"Thanks," she said as they stood there facing each other.

He smiled, breaking the awkwardness, "Any time," he said, before cautiously taking a step forward. He gave her a quick hug before stepping back.

"I guess I'll see you around?" She nodded, and began to walk towards her front door- but she paused about halfway there and looked back to where he still stood watching her. She made a split second decision, running back out to him and pulling his shoulder to place a peck on his cheek. Then she was running back to her house, face on fire.

Just before she got to her door, she heard him yell, "Hey! Be at Gajeel's party, okay?"

She looked back and gave a quick wave before stepping inside her house and closing the door behind her. She sagged against it in relief, but was up in half a second to go watch him through the front window.

She pulled back the curtain a bit just in time to see him touch his cheek momentarily, and then slowly get in his car and drive away. She then took off her shoes so that she could move over the marble floors of her house quietly, and ran upstairs to her room to watch his car disappear down her incredibly long driveway. When she couldn't see his car lights anymore, she let her curtains fall closed and turned back to her darkened bedroom.

She had a feeling her dreams were going to be unusually kawaii tonight.

* * *

><p>The next day on the bench outside Magnolia High School...<p>

_Maybe it's intuition _  
><em>But some things you just don't question<em>  
><em>Like in your eyes<em>  
><em>I see my future in an instant<em>  
><em>and there it goes<em>  
><em>I think I've found my best friend<em>  
><em>I know that it might sound more than<em>  
><em>a little crazy but I believe... <em>

The headphones were suddenly ripped out of Jellal's ears- _and just before the chorus, too,_ he grumbled.

"What the heck is wrong with you today, man? You've been acting stran- Are you listening to _Savage Garden_?" Gray asked incredulously.

Jellal looked at him with a hazed expression, smiling dopily.

"Hey, it's a good song- it's all about love," he said breezily.

"C'mon man, you sound like a hippie," Gray said, crossing his arms. Then he raised an eyebrow and teased, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you got it for the first time."

Suddenly Jellal sat up straight in his chair, face burning red, "N-no, we didn't get t-that far..."

Gray's eyes widened, "Wait- what? I was totally kidding! You actually got some action last night?!"

"We just k-kissed and stuff. We didn't do anything like _that_," Jellal stammered.

Gray was silent for a second, "So...you and..._Erza_?"

The dreamy expression appeared on Jellal's face again, "I knew I loved her before I met her..." And he began singing the rest of the song in broken tune. Gray tried shaking his shoulders to get him to snap out of it, but to no avail.

"Dude, what's up with him?" Loke asked, walking up to the bench Jellal was sitting on

Gray shook his head exasperatedly, "He's whipped."

Loke looked surprised, "Oh really? The stone-faced Jellal finally found himself a woman?"

"I don't know, he's too out of it for me to get any information. Not that I'd want any anyways," he mumbled the last sentence.

Gray looked back at Loke, "And anyways, where were _you_ last night? You weren't even at the derbie."

Loke shrugged, "Just taking my lady out for a night in the city."

Gray groaned, "Aw man, we are _all_ getting whipped- do you know what this could do to our brotherhood?"

"Oh? And who is the girl that's caught _your_ eye?" Loke smirked.

"What?" Gray said nervously, "I never said _I_ had somebody, I was just saying 'we' in general..."

"Just because you never said it doesn't mean it's not true, am I right?" Loke said teasingly.

Gray grunted, "Psh, like I would fall for some girl," he said, feeling slightly guilty that the only person who he had actually confirmed his crush to was his recent-turned-friend-again-ex-archenemy.

"Whatever you say man..." Loke trailed off, just as Lyon came up to them.

"Jellal, I have to thank you for that music playlist, it was most appropriate for the mood I was in today," he said, and Jellal only nodded, still in dreamland.

"What playlist?" Asked Gray.

"The 'I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You' by Savage Garden playlist," said Loke, "Do you want us to give it to you?"

Gray couldn't get away from them fast enough.

**Hahahahaha okay lots of kawaii and lovey-doveyness. I decided to get Jellal and Erza together first off, because we all know ****that if they ever get together in Fairy Tail in real life, it'll probably be after everyone else and take forever. So I figured the deserve to be together in at least one universe. **

**And I guess Natsu and Lucy's is at least a little more realistic- you know, compared to Jerza's...haha**


	8. Chapter 8

Levy hopped into class the next day.

"Lucy! What would you rather be allergic to boys, or animals?"

Lucy thought about this seriously for a moment. She loved animals, so normally she would have said that she'd rather be allergic to boys...but now there was Natsu...

"I guess I'd have to say animals," she said, "You know, since...it's kind of impossible to avoid boys, I guess."

Levy gave her a knowing glance.

"Well that's a stupid question," said Cana from a nearby seat, "That's the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Asked Lucy.

Cana grinned, "Boys _are_ animals."

Levy rolled her eyes, turning back to Lucy, "So...I heard Natsu drove you home yesterday."

"Oooh," said Cana, "Sounds dirty."

Lucy's face immediately got red, "Wh-what? No, Cana- that's not...I mean, we were in _his_ car, but I was driving..."

Cana smirked, "So _that's_ how it was..."

Lucy dropped her head to her desk.

Suddenly Erza seemed to appear out of nowhere, "But Lucy, I thought you didn't have a license," she said sternly.

"Uh..." Lucy said nervously. She knew how much Erza was a stickler for the rules...and laws...

"Erza," interrupted Levy, "So how was Jellal? Is he a good kisser?"

Erza immediately got red as a tomato, "Wh-wh-wh-what? Wh-wh-who t-t-told y-you I k-k-kissed him?"

Levy gave a wry smiled, "Oh...just a first hand source...so how was it?"

Erza froze, "Ihavetogoanddosomethingforateacherbye." And then she was gone.

"Wow," said Lucy, "I've never seen her get so flustered over a joke like that before." She laughed.

Levy looked at her curiously, "Didn't anyone tell you?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Erza and Jellal were seen kissing by Mirajane," said Levy.

"What?!" Lucy said incredulously, "Are you sure it wasn't just Mira making stuff up?"

Levy nodded, "Lisanna was there too."

Lucy sat back in her seat, dumbfounded, "Wow," a pause, "So Levy, about that party Gajeel's having..."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is your first party!" Levy shouted excitedly over the noise in Gajeel's living room.<p>

Lucy blushed timidly, "I know..."

Suddenly somebody threw an arm around her shoulder from behind. Startled, she turned to see Natsu next to her, grinning with some sort of fizzy drink in his other hand.

"Hey Luce, you came! You want some of this?" He gestured to the drink in his hand. She looked at it cautiously. Natsu laughed, "It's sprite," he said. She relievedly took a sip before handing it back to him. A quick glance around confirmed that Levy had, in fact, disappeared somewhere.

"You wanna get away from all this noise?" Natsu said loudly. Lucy nodded, the only reason she came being to see him.

He led her down a hallway where a few rooms were, doors open. In which one of them she spotted Erza singing determinedly into a microphone and a few people around her looking scared for their lives. Except Jellal who was under her arm, smiling goofily.

Natsu tugged on her hand, pulling her out of her staring at the odd couple. He pulled her along to a room at the end of the hall with a closed door. He opened it and they entered, Lucy letting out an internally breath when she saw that all the room contained was a few old looking video games.

"Gajeel keeps this room closed during parties so that no one jacks up all his games," Natsu said, closing the door behind him, "He likes the eighties games. Pinball?" He gestured to a pinball machine.

"Umm," Lucy said, "You go first."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Never played before?" He joked.

Lucy nodded timidly and Natsu tried to make his face impassive as he swallowed his surprise. Cause seriously, everybody had played pinball at least once, right?

"Sure thing," he said. Gaining confidence, he smiled cockily, "I'll show you how it's done."

Ten minutes later found Lucy practically on the floor laughing as Natsu lost yet _another_ game.

"Okay! It's totally this machine!" Natsu yelled frustratedly, "I am a boss at pinball! I swear!" But he saw the way Lucy's eyes were tearing up from all her laughing, and he couldn't help but laugh himself.

"Okay," he said sheepishly, "Maybe not- how 'bout you give it a try?"

Lucy stepped up to the pinball machine, eyeing it carefully. She reached out tentatively to touch it. She put her hands on the knobs she had watched Natsu use, and he released a ball into the game. Her eyes closely observed it as it bounced from place to place.

Ten minutes later found Lucy still on her first try.

"Seriously?!" Exlcaimed Natsu, "There is no way you've never played this before!"

Lucy grinned, meeting eyes with him for a moment before going back to the game.

Natsu looked dumbfounded for a second, and realization slowly dawned on him.

"No way!" He said, "You totally _have_ played this before! You sneaky woman!"

Lucy shrugged, finally tiring of the game and letting the ball fall through. She turned to him:

"I used to play down at the arcade with my mom a lot," she said.

"Used to? _Used_ to? Yeah right! I bet you guys still go there everyday if you're _that_ good," Natsu insisted.

Lucy was quiet, turning to look slightly away from him. Natsu noticed her uncomfortableness.

"Do you guys...not spend much time together anymore?" He asked softly.

"My...uh...my mom passed away- a few years ago," she answered quietly. She ducked her head so her bangs were covering her eyes.

Natsu stood there frozen. _Her mom is... dead?_ The thought of Lucy having something so sad weighing on her heart caused Natsu to take a step forward and wrap his arms around her tentatively. Lucy tensed up at first, but let her hands lightly grab the edge of his t-shirt. He reached a hand up to her chin and tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"Hey," he said gently, "I'm sure she's very proud of what a great pinball player you've become..." he trailed off, hoping this wasn't the wrong time for him to try and cheer her up with laughter. His heart constricted as she was silent for a moment, staring at him blankly.

Suddenly she laughed, and the sound was music to his ears. She pulled him closer to him again, burying her face in his chest and giggling. He held her tighter and hoped that she didn't hear his heart beating loudly in his chest.

They both looked up startled as somebody opened the door to the game room.

"There you guys are! I saw you guys go down the hall, I just didn't think to look in- oh, sorry, am I interrupting?"

Lucy jumped away from Natsu, face pink as she looked at Levy.

"No!" She said at the same time that Natsu said, "Yeah." They looked at each other and Lucy quickly corrected, saying, "Uh, I mean, not really." She refused to meet his eyes.

"Well...okay then," said Levy, "I just wanted you to know that we are cutting the cake now!"

"Cake?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, Gajeel's birthday cake!" And with that Levy hopped off, leaving the door ajar.

"Birthday," Lucy reported dumbly.

Natsu scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "C'mon," he said, walking towards the door, he turned to grin at her, "I don't wanna miss the cake fight."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows before following him, "Cake fight?"

* * *

><p>Lucy found that she sorely underestimated the words 'cake fight,' when she grabbed another handful of vanilla cream and chucked it at Natsu. It hit him squarely in the face and he wiped it off just in time to dodge miscellaneous other birthday foods while heading toward her determinedly. All around them was chaos, people chucking cake at each other like no tomorrow. Lucy was covered head-to-toe, as was Natsu, making her think it was a good thing that the location of the battlefield was in Gajeel's backyard. It was sunset, illuminating the white frosting to a light yellow orange as the sun went down.<p>

Lucy slipped in-between people as Natsu charged after her, frantically making her way through the crowd to get away from him. She thought she was safe when she got refuge underneath one of the tables outside, crouching underneath it and pulling the tablecloth down to further cover her hiding spot. That is, until a loud glop was heard and clumps of cake slithered down her head and into her vision. She screamed and stood up, hitting her head on the table and promptly knocking it over. Natsu was still crouched down behind her, and she grabbed the remaining cake on her head and tackled him onto the cake-strewn grass.

He laughed maniacally as she tried to shove the cake down his shirt, but he held her arms at bay with his hands as she straddled him.

A flash was heard, and Lucy looked to the side just in time to see a suspiciously clean looking Levy disappearing back into the crowd, camera in tow. Lucy could only imagine what that picture looked like. Natsu used the distraction to flip them over, pinning her beneath him and using her own hand to smash the frosting she held onto her own face. She Squealed, leaning her head up and rubbing the top of her hair on his neck, making him yelp and let go of her momentarily. She jumped up and dashed away, not really sure where she was running to, when two arms wrapped around her waist from behind and lifted her up. She laughed as he spun her around to face him and wiped some of the cake off of his neck and onto hers. Her hands gripped his biceps and he let the hand he had attacked her with land on her shoulder, his other remained at her waist.

Another flash, and Lucy was chasing Levy off into the crowd, screaming about how she was going to take her camera and flush it down the toilet. Natsu looked after her, grinning stupidly, when he was knocked over by a flying body.

"What the-Gray! You wanna go?" Natsu shouted, but was surprised when Gray didn't respond, as he was too busy scrambling up and scooping cake off the ground to run after a long haired brunette in a bikini top.

"Natsu!" He heard someone call out, turning just in time to see Lucy run towards him with a camera in her hand, "Catch!" She yelled, tossing it to him.

He fumbled with it for a moment as it slipped through his fingers, but caught it before it hit the ground. Levy was running towards him, so he shoved it in his cargo pants pocket and dashed off into the crowd again. He secretly pulled Levy aside a few minutes later, handing her the camera and making her promise to give him two copies of all the pictures with him and Lucy in them. Levy grinned and nodded, walking off towards the house.

"Okay dim-wits!" Gajeel boomed loudly, making everyone turn to him, "Time to power-wash this place!" And with that he turned on the spray button on the hose connected to his house and began spraying everything- and everyone- down.

An hour later everyone was clean (well, relatively) albeit soaked, as well as the entire yard with cake bits remaining in the grass. It was about nine in the evening, and people began to head home since they had been at the party for about four hours, and they were now all soaked.

Lucy rung her hair out and headed over to Natsu just in time to see him pull his shirt over his head and squeeze the water from it. She blushed furiously at his topless self, but hoped that he couldn't tell in the dim porch light.

"Hey," she said, and he turned to her, shirt held limply in one hand.

"Hey," he said back, a smirk on his face as he eyed her dripping hair.

"I'm heading home with the girls," she said, "So, um...bye, I guess." She turned to walk away and suddenly he was beside her.

"Oh come on," he said, "Don't I at least get a goodbye hug?"

She flushed and eyed his bare chest, and he grinned at her. Before she could respond, he pulled her in for a loose hug, causing her to squeak as he hands pressed against his wet skin. He released her, hand lingering on her waist for a breath of a moment too long, and gave her a two-fingered salute as he walked away. She raised her arms to wrap them around herself timidly, and realized that his shirt had somehow ended up in her hand. She stared at it for a moment before running after him, getting to him right as he got to his car.

"Wait!" She said, "Your shirt," she held it out to him. He shrugged and slid into his car, leaving it with her as he drove away. She stared down at the soaked piece of fabric, and then shook her head at the weirdness that was Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey girly!"

Lucy looked to her left to see Cana yelling at her from Mira's car as she climbed inside.

"Time to head out!" Cana said. Lucy strode over to them and got in beside Cana, who raised an eyebrow questioningly at the shirt in her hands.

"That was even funner than last years!" Lisanna said from the other side of Cana, and her and Mira began discussing the party with Erza in the front seat.

A they pulled up to Lucy's house, she jumped out and waved to them cheerily before heading inside. Now she just needed to take a bath and hop into bed before her dad got home. She hadn't told him that she was going to the party, but he was never home anyways so she figured she could make it back in time as to make sure he never found out. She opened the front door and walked down the hallway, freezing when she saw the living room light on. Could that mean...?

"Lucy," her father's voice said lowly as he stood up from his arm chair, "I don't recall ever giving you permission to go out this evening."

He was angry, she could tell. Of course she hadn't gotten his permission- that was the whole point of sneaking out. And she knew he would have said no, even if she did ask him.

He eyed her wet form with disdain. He clasped his hands behind his back and strode away from her down the hallway.

"You're grounded," he said without looking over his shoulder, "Two months. If you can afford to play around, then you obviously aren't practicing enough on your ballet. From now on you spend every free minute on your upcoming performance," he turned his head to her just as he was about to head up to his room, "I expect nothing but the best."

Lucy looked at the ground, clenching her fists as his footsteps echoed up the stairs.

She was angry- which surprised her, because she was _never_ angry.

How dare he talk to her like a child? She already worked hard on her ballet- harder than anyone! And if he had bothered to show up at her last performance, he would have seen that she already _was_ the best.

She was startled to find tears running down her cheeks. The night had gone from such a high, to such a low. She dashed them away and walked up to her room, all the while wondering what she was supposed to tell her friends.

And Natsu.


End file.
